Locked In
by Ignorance-Your New Best Friend
Summary: Just after the 100th episode; The team get locked in the Jeffersonian, though Booth and Brennan end up in her office alone. They both try to avoid what went down between them after talking to Sweets and after Booth's confession... Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Brennan was sitting alone in her office, working. Her and Booth were on the verge of closing another case. Except this case had been quite awkward, and she wasn't one to feel that way. In fact, the fact that she had felt awkwardly had made her feel even more awkward. She had taken a while to figure out what she was feeling, because she just wasn't used to it. Actually, it was Angela who had told her what it was. 'You, my dear friend, feel awkward, congratulations' she had told her.

It was the type of case that she most disliked, one with an infant involved. But that wasn't why she felt awkward. When they were interviewing a suspect, he had asked 'Haven't you ever wanted kids?' with Booth in the room. She was sure that she had seen Booth blush, though he already had a kid. He had just asked 'why are you looking at me?' She also hated to think that she might of blushed too. And it seemed to be a common question from there on. She hadn't forgotten the supposed deal that they had made, but they just hadn't talked about it. She didn't know why, but now it had a different meaning. And she really didn't know why. And, whatever it was, she was sure that it was completely irrational.

"Ugh!" she stressed out loud. She hated not knowing anything, and it very rarely happened.

Angela walked into her office, massaging her head. "Sweetie, it's time" she announced as she practically fell on to Brennan's office's sofa.

"Time for what?"

"Time for a best friend talk"

"About what?"

"About the case, and how I feel, and you comforting me."

Brennan went to sit beside her. "Erm… Ok, what's the matter?" She never knew what to do in these kind of situations. Angela looked at her. "Is that it? Ok, I'll take it. Bren, if these cases don't affect you, there is something wrong. I mean, come on, the poor little guy was just 7 years old." Brennan remembered what Booth had said a few years ago about Angela, and duckies on a barge.

"Ange, I understand that you are upset, I myself am feeling a bit … off."

Angela sighed. "Brennan, the only reason that you are feeling of is that this is reminding you of just before Booth's surgery. And that isn't good enough." She stood up, a bit upset. "I'm going to get back to trying to find the sick bastard or bastardess who did this, Ok Sweetie?"

Brennan grabbed her arm. "Angela, I feel extremely sorry for this poor child, just know that. I don't want to be cold, but I can feel sorry for him after we find his killer, OK?" Angela nodded. "Ok."

Brennan let go of her arm. "I'll tell you if I find anything." Brennan reassured her.

"I know you will." Angela answered as she left, though she stopped in the doorway. "We'll have to talk about the Booth thing too" she smiled, now leaving with out giving Brennan a chance to answer.

Booth then popped out of nowhere. "What me thing?" he implored. Brennan was standing there with her mouth open, trying to think of an answer. Booth waited for a moment, but then said: "Do you know what, forget it." he gave up on waiting for a response. "I came here to go over the facts, OK?"

"Um… yes, facts." She woke up from her weird trance and they both sat down at her desk, Booth quickly drawing up the sofa to the opposite side. "No fair, how come you get the sofa?" Brennan implored. "How come you get the comfy chair?" Booth answered, making himself comfortable. Brennan accepted this as an excuse and the both started to work, though now Booth was looking at her in a funny way.

"What?" she couldn't help but asking. "You staring at me is completely irritating, it is not helping me concentrate."

Booth sighed. "Ok, I know I told you to forget it, but what me thing?" he asked.

Brennan sighed back. "That, Booth, was a private conversation." she argued. He snorted. "Yeah, with the door wide open. Hey, now don't get all brain-freezy with me again" he pushed.

"I am not planning on telling you so just do what you said you would and forget about it, Ok? There are just more and more distractions and I want to find who did this to this poor boy. I know that he didn't suffer, though I still feel bad."

Booth felt sorry for her for no reason when he saw the sorrow in her eyes, and became serious as he took her hand. "Listen, Bones, this isn't are normal case, you know that. When there's a kid involved, it's different. You have to let yourself feel the slightest bit sorry for the kid and unwind the rational cloak you've covered yourself with, Ok?" This was when Brennan really got confused. When he held her hand and stared into her eyes she felt strange, which had always been the case, though lately more that ever. She laughed.

"What?" Booth asked. "I've said Ok so many times today, so how about I say alright?" They both smiled at each other and got back to work. Though now it was Booth who was distracted. Brennan was too immersed in her work now to notice that his curiosity hadn't ceased. Anyway, it was none of his business. Who was he kidding? Of course it was. It was about him.

He had been wondering what had been going through Brennan's mind the past couple of days. Though he couldn't stop feeling uncomfortable about the question that people kept on asking Brennan. Then, it a split second, he remembered why, and immediately felt bad. Really, she wasn't that cold, why did everybody assume that? But then again, he had to admit, he had taken a while to realise that himself. Though now, what worried him the most was if she still wanted children. Wouldn't it be kind of his fault if she never got what she wanted? Though that was silly because it wasn't his fault that he had had a brain tumour. But he had said no.

Though he knew that it was a silly hypothesis, but he wondered why Brennan hadn't gone through with it with Fischer's discount sperm, and wondered if it was because she just wanted his own.

He started to feel a bit dizzy, and now Brennan noticed. "Booth, what's wrong?" she looked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing Bones, it's just that… coffee in the evening is NOT good" he managed to joke his way out. I a few hours, they had both rested their heads on Brennan's desk and had fallen asleep.

"Booth, wake up. Wake up Booth." Booth nearly jumped off of the sofa as Brennan shook him impatiently.

"Whoa!" he said as soon as he was fully awake, clutching his head. "What happened, did I fall asleep on the job, because that's not like me." he tried to make sense of what had happened. When he saw the look on Brennan's face, he immediately realised that something was wrong.

"Booth, don't panic, but we've been locked in my office by I don't know who, they're wearing masks. They managed to get a gas through the vent in here that made us fall asleep. Everyone else is in Angela's office, she called me as soon as they woke up, and then I woke you up."

"Wait, what are you saying, that we're stuck in here together, and everyone else in in Angela's and Cam's offices? Who's everyone else?"

"Well, Angela, Hodgins and Wendell are in Angela's office, so I'm assuming Cam and Sweets are in hers" Brennan clarified.

"Ok, I thought we were bad off. Angela, Wendell and Hodgins locked in the same room together? We need to get out of here or there's going to be another murder."


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan stared, a surprised look etched upon her face. "Who's going to be murdered?" She waited for an answer but Booth smiled instead.

"Oh, you're joking." She realised, but then she paused. "I don't get it." Booth shrugged to himself "Anyway, we should focus on getting out of here."

"Yes, you are right, as always. Now, you're office is made out of glass we should just shoot it. This should be easy." Booth whispered urgently to her.

"Booth, what would you're plan be once we get out? I think we should just wait until the FBI get here. And anyway, they took you're gun."

"I'm the FBI… What? How would you know that they took my gun?"

"I checked."

"While I was out cold? Don't go feeling people without they're permission."

"You were unconscious, I didn't think that you would mind. I'll wait and ask next time"

"No… Bones, next time you will wait for me to get up and I will check it myself, alright? But didn't you have a big gun?""They took that too, and anyway, I don't think a gun is the best way to solve this."

"What? All you ever want to do is to shoot things! Are you kidding me?"

"I'm surprised they haven't taken our phones…. Maybe they haven't seen them. They would have to be pretty stupid…"

"Well they are pretty stupid Bones, they think they can just waltz into the Jeffersonian, imprison it's workers and walk out fine. Have they told us what they want?"

"Immunity." Booth looked up at her, waiting "Ok, just kidding" she admitted "I thought it was rather funny." Brennan was smiling. Booth stared at her in disbelief. She coughed and put on her rational face again.

"No, they have not told us what they want."

"Ok. Moving on… What do you bet that it has to do with the kid?"

"Really Booth? You have gambling…" She paused and her face lit up with recognition. " Oh… um… why?"

Booth looked at her, but shook his head and decided to move on. "Well, people don't like it when other people tell them that they killed a seven year old."

"And we're the second 'people', aren't we. But how does that justify this?"

"Ok Bones, I don't know." Booth gave up and sighed. "It probably has nothing to do with-"

"Shh!"

"I am not going to - oh" Brennan's cell rang, and she picked it up.

'Hey Bren, what's going on down you're end? I so wish I were you right now, locked in a room…. alone… with Booth.' Booth was leaning in to listen and Brennan had to force the phone away from him. "It's Angela, Booth" she told him as she went back to talking with her friend.

"Yeah, Angela, it's great, we just need the complementary dinner and free refills." Booth shouted through the mike. Brennan gave him a stern look.

"Ange, why aren't you worried, normally you hate being under threat of death." Brennan inquired.

'Yeah, I suppose I do, along with most other normal people. You don't seem to bothered either. But I am sane. I told you I called the cops and the big creepy guys have been gone a while. I hope a great deal of whop-ass is unleashed on them. These two clowns are doing my head in.'

"Can't they here you?" Booth was still listening in.

'Who?'

'Yes we can Agent Booth.' The partners heard Wendell's voice through the speaker. They also heard Hodgins say 'I think they meant the psychos that aren't letting us home kiddo.'

Angela took over. 'No… I said they had gone.'

"No, they haven't, there round the corner. God, they look like a bunch of five years olds." Booth walked up to peak through the door as Brennan put the phone on loudspeaker.

'Oh my god are you kidding?'

"Um, Booth, if they were five I think they would be noticeably shorter." Brennan observed.

"Yeah, right, thanks." Booth tried to ignore Angela's snorting through the speaker.

"Angela, is there any real reason for you calling me?"

'Brennan, we're trapped. You and Booth are the only ones who should know what to do. And now, the weirdoes are around the corner.' She said it as if it were obvious, though Brennan looked confused at Booth for suggestions. Booth walked back over to the phone.

"Angela, have you called the police?"

'Yes.'

"Then call Cam."

'Why?'

"Because… just hang up"

'Alright grumpy pants. If any of us gets killed, it's you're fault.' Hodgins voice sounded through the speaker. Angela's voice was also heard saying 'Shut up!'. Booth could imagine Wendell shrinking into a corner.

"Ok-" Booth hung up, unable to listen to anymore babbling, and went back to looking out of the door. They both stayed in silence for a few minutes. He watched the people that were starting to move around, wondering what to do next. He preferred not to think of Sweets probably going crazy and Cam trying to reach Michelle. He would bet anything that she had lost her cell.

And also, during the wait, his thought obviously lent towards Brennan. The baby thing was eating up at him. But he had decided, in his dream that he had had while being knocked out by weird gas that it had nothing to do with him. He knew that she didn't want to give it a try, she had told him. No matter how hard that hurt him, he respected her and her decision. And anyway, he was the one that had to give it a try. And he had said that he was to move on. Once again he got a stabbing pain in the heart. Metaphorically. Of course. He would only have to explain that to Brennan, which proved him that she was in his thoughts, which proved to him that he wasn't doing a very god job at moving on. So he worked hard to focus his mind onto more important things, like perhaps dying tonight.

Brennan wanted to do something to help, so she snuck over to her desk to try and log into security cameras… though that was more of Angela's territory. She looked up at Booth to ask what she could do, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw the expression on his face reflected in the glass. No… this just reminded her of what had happened… about Sweets' book… what Booth had said. He had that same expression on his face. It killed her to see him like that, it looked like he was dying inside. Sometimes, she wished she could read minds, just to be good at people, to be better than Booth, to impress him perhaps. But right now, she didn't need to. The silence was making everything worse, so she decided to break it.

"Booth, why do I feel awkward?" She asked, trying to cover the answer with her hands when she realised what a terrible question that was to ask if she was willing to change the subject.

"What? I don't feel awkward, why would you say that?" Booth jumped out of his watchful trance.

"No… I feel awkward." She corrected, happy to see his normal face back again. "What did you think I said?" she now attempted to change the subject.

"Doesn't matter;" Brennan smiled secretly at her success "is now really the time?" Booth said. He signalled the people outside of Angela's office, hoping to put this off too.

Brennan put on a straight face for the next time Booth turned around. "Perhaps not".

"Ok Bones, now, do they look calm to you?" He beckoned her to the door.

"I don't know, I'm not good with people - shouldn't we be hiding?"

"I'm trying to show them that I am not intimidated by them. I mean, they're obviously new at this… I wonder if they have any guns…" he turned to her "Since when does Temperance Brennan hide?"

"Since forever. When the odds are against me, it is logical to wait for more help, and if help is on it's way… No offence, but you are not capable enough to fight all those men."

"What, why is it just me who is fighting them?"

"I would help" Brennan defended herself.

"Yeah sure… How do you know they're men anyways? They're wearing masks." He said, trying to stop arguing, but it didn't work. She seemed offended.

"Booth, you should know me well enough to trust my evaluations when it comes to classifying people by gender."

Booth sighed. "Ok then… Marilyn Manson."

"What?"

"Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Cam and Sweets were in Cam's office. Sweets was pacing and Cam was rummaging around for her phone.

"Why aren't the police here yet?" Sweets kept on repeating.

"Sweets, please be quiet. Do you have you're phone?" He remained silent, but received a stern look from Cam.

"You told me to be quiet" he mumbled. Cam stared at him.

"How old are you? If you don't watch it Booth will start saying that you're twelve again." Sweets brought out his phone, sulking.

"I really do not like this. I mean, come on, this is the second time this year! And it's APRIL!" Sweets looked frustrated again. Cam was ringing herself, pretty much ignoring him. He noticed what she was doing and walked over to her.

"Why don't you just ring Michelle?"

"You have her number?"

"No… don't you know it?"

Cam looked devastated. "I know I should know, but I don't Ok? I don't even know my own number. I can't here it ringing." she gave up and put her head in her hands.

Booth and Brennan were in her office, looking at possible exits. A few of the men had left their 'corner' and they seized the opportunity to find a solution.

"I wonder how they got in here, I mean, this is the Jeffersonian." Booth observed. "What security do you have here, I mean, you can't go onto the platform without beeping a little card thingy. And these guys just waltz into here."

"Card thingy?" Said Brennan as she felt around the vents.

"Uh… you know what I mean!"

"Booth - I think maybe it could be an inside job."

"Yeah, I think that too… What the hell is this?" He asked, revealing a trap door that was hidden under Brennan's carpet.

"Oh, that's been here since I can remember… I've never really cared much for it, it's for emergencies…" she said.

Booth stared at he "And you didn't tell me this why?"

"You said that we were intimidating them." She didn't look like she understood Booth's surprise.

"O-k, whatever… so what's down there?"

"A bed, some food, drink, useful items."

"A bed? What the hell do you need a bed for?"

"In case I get tired. Why is a bed the strangest thing?"

"It's … it's not… it's just… they're all weird, why do you need any of this stuff?"

"In case something like this happens." Brennan thought it was obvious.

"Whatever, just…" he sighed. Brennan held her breath hoping not to see 'the face' again. But it didn't come.

He sat down next to the trap door and Brennan went to sit beside him. "What are you thinking?" she asked. Booth looked at her.

"Stuff… none of you're business!"

"Alright… I just thought I should say something."

Booth gave up. "I was thinking about Parker… if I could do this if something should happen to him." Brennan shrugged. "It would be pointless and there would be absolutely no result whatsoever."

Booth smiled. "Ok, next time I'm about to do something crazy, I'll warn you so that you can talk me out of it."

"I'll try, but when you're about to do something crazy you tend not to listen to me." she was smiling too, but for some reason this made Booth upset.

He was thinking of when he had kissed her, but she had pushed him away.

"Ok, yeesh, I'm going down" Booth said, looking around to see if anyone was coming. He was also looking for a distraction from his own thoughts.

"Yeesh why? I'll come too." Brennan said. Booth sighed. He couldn't have it both ways. "Do you think it would intimidate them if we just vanished into thin air?" Brennan asked with a sly grin.

"You know what? I think it might."

"Then we could appear again and they'll be really confused."

"Um… no. Leave the sneaky stuff to me." Brennan looked slightly crestfallen, though Booth did not try to comfort her. 'Let's see how she feels' he thought. Brennan was even more surprised at his coldness, but she shook it off realising that she had got soft; he shouldn't have to apologize for every little thing. She lowered herself down the ladder first, and reached for the light switch. Booth came down after her, amazed.

"Whoa, you were not joking, this place has everything. Why is there a computer?"

"For work."

He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He walked around for a while, looking in the fridge and under the table.

"You could live down here I sw-" He was interrupted by Brennan's phones ringing.

"I'll get it… why did it stop?" she looked around for her phone but couldn't find it. "I must of left it up-" when she looked up through the trap door, one of the masked men made himself visible. The partners stared at him for a second.

"What do you want?" said Booth.

"You really aren't in the position to ask the questions Agent Booth." The man started to close the trap door, and Brennan started to move towards him.

"I'm really sorry about this." He said as he shut the door over Brennan's head with a bang, who had been trying to grab onto his hand.

"Whoa, come back here kiddo!" said Booth to the man as he rushed towards the door, though he had to stop to catch Brennan when she fell.

"Booth, I'm fine. Get up there." Brennan instructed him, clutching the back of her head.

Booth climbed the ladder and banged on the trap door with his fist. "It's locked." he said as he turned to Brennan, who was sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Bones, you're bleeding!" he said as he clambered back down.

"Oh…" she said, removing her hand from her wound. "Huh, it's nothing." she reassured him.

"Ok, sure… where's the first-aid-supply-thing that you should have somewhere around - oh, no worries, found it!" he said as he hurried over to her side. "Come on up here" he said as he helped her to the bed "What else would the bed be for?" he said, cheering himself up. Brennan laughed too, and stopped to think that that was weird. Maybe there was something wrong with her head. She calmed down. Booth had been way worse off then her in the head department.

A while later, Brennan was lying in bed with an ice-pack that Booth had found on the fridge, silently singing to herself. Booth was pacing, and finding new ways to try and open the trap door without disturbing Brennan. He wasn't worried about her, it was just a slight bang, though he wasn't the brilliant doctor. He was the cocky FBI agent.

He sat down at the computer, realising that there might be internet. There was, and within seconds he was connected with Cam and Sweets.

"Hey, it's Booth! Look, I worked the computer!" Sweets looked chuffed with himself. Cam came rushing over. "Booth, is everything alright? Everyone to do with security is fired! I did something terrible, I called my cell, which Angela had in her office, and they heard it ringing … they took all of them and they're probably going to come looking for yours… in a minute they're going to cut off the electricity so we don't stay in contact."

"Oh no, no electricity will not be good… We have to get out of here."

"Seeley, where are you?"

"In a hidy-hole under Brennan's office." he told her.

Cam smiled. "I remember that…" she said. "To tell you the truth, I never thought she would be reduced so far as to use it… have you seen the mini-bar? And what's the bed for?"

"Wait, you knew about this?" asked Booth, but then he shook his head " Whatever, that's not important. What's important is that we're locked down here."

"Is that doctor Brennan?" Sweets asked, spotting her in the background.

"Hey Sweets!" she shouted, getting up, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, she got a bang on her head" Booth said as he went to sit her down again. She grabbed his had and led him away from the camera's view. "Have I ever told you that you're adorable?" she said seriously, stroking his chest, closing in on him.

Booth paused, confused. "Wait --- What?"

"Seeley, she doesn't have a concussion, does she?" piped in Cam's voice from the computer, who could obviously not see what was going on. "Concussions are not good."

He pushed Brennan away quickly and lay her back down in bed.

"I don't know if it's a concussion Camille, I'm not a doctor, unlike everybody else in this building." Brennan was smiling once more, looking at the ceiling, and Booth could breath again.

"Ok, Cam, she has a concussion."


	4. Chapter 4

"Booth, have you seen the lights? They're so bright" smiled Brennan, face up in bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, Bones, I have." Booth reminded her, but he was ignored. HE was sitting in front of the computer.

"Ok, Cam, so, what's the plan?" he directed his attention back towards the screen. "We'd be fine down here if Brennan hadn't jumped at that creep."

"Fine how?" Sweets asked, grinning slightly.

"Don't say it like that Sweets," Booth grimaced "I meant that we wouldn't desperately need medical attention."

He hadn't told him, or anyone, for that matter, about what had happened between him and Brennan after they're _chat. _And he wasn't planning on it either; though he could swear that Sweets was a bit too smug.

"Ok, Seeley, just make sure she doesn't go to sleep, other than that, there isn't much you can do." Cam told him.

"Booth, has everything been Ok between you and Dr. Bre-?" started Sweets.

"Alright, we're being held against out will, not in a consult." reminded Cam.

"No, Sweets, everything is not Ok- can't you see her?" Booth pointed backwards, getting annoyed. Brennan was counting her fingers, as if ticking things of off a list, muttering to herself.

"Agent Booth, I'm pretty sure you knew what I meant."

"Ok, I'm still here guys, lets do this later" added Cam, observing the look that Booth was giving Sweets.

"You know that if he were here he would hit you right now" she muttered to him.

"Yeah… that's why I'm doing this now" Sweets muttered back, and then smiled at Booth again.

"Really, Sweets? You _want _to do this now?" Cam asked him loudly. Something ticked in Booth's brain.

"Cam, how much do you know? 'Cause whatever he told you, it's a lie."

"Cool your horses gentlemen, this is _so_ going to happen somewhere else. Sweets, go and sit in the corner."

"But-"

"Go!" Cam ordered. Sweets squirmed and stood up, though not before saying "We'll discuss this later." though now he was going red.

"Thanks Cam." said Booth, truly grateful.

"Sure Seeley, but now I'm interested-" she received a look from him "-just kidding!" she was quick to add. "How's Dr. Brennan doing?" she said, to make him stop looking at her like that.

"Hi, Cam! Wow, you look vaguely pleasant!" When Brennan heard her own name she got up and went to see where it had come from.

"Um, thank you, Dr. Brennan." Cam decided that she would never get another complement from Brennan again, so she might as well accept it.

"How are you feeling?"

Brennan shoved Booth over and joined him on the small desk chair.

"Whoa, watch it, this thing has wheels!" said Booth, grasping onto the desk for support.

While Booth was straightening the chair with both of them on it, Brennan answered Cam. "Did you know that Booth's has really big muscles?" she said as she stroked Booth's arm, eyes wide. Booth had just managed to sit up straight when he fell with a thud back onto the floor.

Cam watched Booth's fall before answering "Er… yes…". When he surfaced again, looking bewildered, Cam gave him and alarmed look. Immediately understanding what was in her mind he shook his head fast.

"No Cam, don't even think that. She's loopy. Aren't you Bones?"

"If you say so."

"See?"

That was when Angela, Hodgins and Wendell logged in. Their faces appeared on the side of the screen.

"Oh my god! You're all here! Where's Sweets?" Angela nearly jumped for joy.

"Sitting in the corner" explained Cam. Angela was watching Brennan.

"Hi Ange! Did you know that Booth has-"

"Ok Bones, you can stop now." Booth covered her moth with his hand, and she bit it.

"Ouch! What are you, four?" Cam could of sworn that she heard Sweets smirk.

"Booth, what's going on in there?" asked Angela.

"Brennan got a concussion" Sweets clarified.

"I told you to sit in the corner." said Cam. Hodgins and Wendell smirked, but when they saw that they had done it together, they both fell silent.

"Seriously?" Cam asked.

"Yeah" Angela sighed. "I'm not sure wether to laugh or feel bad, and then I feel bad about not being sure to laugh or not" Angela said more to herself than to anyone else, talking about Brennan, who was smiling. "Brennan, are you Ok?" Booth hurriedly interrupted "Ok, been there done that, hello? What the hell is going on?"

"Well, it seems that Hodgins and Wendell have finally-"

"No, Sweets, no… how are we getting out of here." Booth stopped him, but Angela was already shaking her head.

Sweets saw his companions' faces. "I'll shut up now."

"Yeah, that'll be good" scolded Cam.

Hodgins decided to pitch in. "Ok, we need to consider a conspiracy here…"

"We've done that!" said Brennan, pleased.

"Ok, can you _please _stop smiling!" Booth was getting freaked out.

"He's really cranky" Brennan told Angela through the camera.

Hodgins smiled. "I'm all for laughing"

Cam was losing it too. "Hodgins, if I award you with king of the lab WILL YOU FOCUS?" it sounded more like an order than a request.

Hodgins coughed slightly. "Shut up Sweets … Ok guys I have an idea of what to - hey!" Wendell had stood up abruptly, knocking him and Angela over.

The masked men had arrived, and she was now covering the computer screen.

"Angela, wait!" whispered Booth urgently, but she logged off. And then he noticed that Cam and Sweets had done the same.

"Great, just great" he said to Brennan. When he saw her expression he realized that it didn't do much good. She looked like she wanted to understand, but couldn't. "Do you need a hug?" she asked him.

Booth hesitated. "Yeah, I'll take it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Booth, I'm sorry that you're so sad" Brennan whispered, still hugging him.

"It's Ok, we'll get out of here."

"No… I mean from what happened between us."

Booth was quiet.

Brennan broke the silence a while later "Are you asleep?"

"No." was all he could answer.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No." Booth belived that he was more confused than Brennan. She let go of him to look at his expression; she didn't need to feel better to realise the expression on his face.

"Booth, I never wanted to hurt you like this, I hate seeing you so sad."

"No, Bones, it's not your fault. It's my own."

"Ok, I don't want a baby" she told him. Booth's hurt expression turned into one of surprise. "I believe that it would make you uncomfortable, and I don't want to do that to you."

"Why don't you get another donor?" he asked, staring at his feet, and then at her.

"I don't want a baby with any other father for the time being." she explained, but she was smiling, so Booth wasn't sure if he should take this seriously.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later." he decided out loud, but Brennan took a step towards him.

"What if there is no later? I don't want to end my life and yours without knowing that I've made you happy."

"Bones, you being alive makes me happy, and if you don't get better, you will not male me happy, so step away so I can find a way to - step back Bones, you've gotta step back." He didn't mind about now, he worried about later, when Brennan did get better and decided to slap him again like she had all those years ago. She was the one who had decided against a different outcome, and he had believed that it wouldn't be the same. But now he saw that she was right.

Booth was pushing her away gently when Cam opened the hatch.

"Oh god, I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" she gasped. Booth jumped up and away from Brennan, and gave her a sideways glance.

"No, Cam, you didn't interrupt anything, we were just-" he was interrupted by a thud as Brennan fell over. He bent down to pick her up and looked purposefully at Cam.

"The ambulance is on the way… ambulances; Angela whacked one of the men round the head with a mannequins arm. And Hodgins also had trouble controlling his emotions…" she grinned.

"Wow, the revenge of the squints… help me out here Cam" Booth hoisted Brennan up and supported her towards the ladder that Cam lowered down.

"Where are they all?" Booth asked as soon as they were out of the hole and sitting on Brennan's sofa. Brennan was smiling at Cam, who was holding an icepack to her head, making Cam uncomfortable.

"In Angela's office, guarding the men. Actually, the museums' caretakers… the were pissed of from not being paid… and when one of their children got murdered-"

"You mean the seven year old boy?"

"Yes… the father just went bonkers. His older son is here too. Angela feels sorry for them now."

"I bet she wishes she hadn't hit one of them around the head."

Cam smiled. "Actually, she doesn't." Booth smiled too. Brennan wasn't smiling now though, she was looking at the ceiling.

"Ok Cam, lets get her to the entrance" Booth said. Booth lifted her into his arms while Cam tagged along behind him, feeling useless. "I'll take… her bag."

"Put me down!" Brennan protested, hitting his chest.

"You know what Bones? You're really making this difficult for me."

Angela came running towards them. "Oh Sweetie, are you all right?" she asked Brennan, adding herself to the small pack of people walking towards the entrance.

"He won't put me down!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Oh… um… but you're going to the hospital" Angela comforted her.

"Oh, we are?" Brennan accepted it. "Ange, where are we going?". Now Angela looked scared.

"This is really bad." she said to Booth as they hurried along. "Sweetie, we're going for dinner, all of us together, Ok?"

"Ok." Brennan stopped talking and started staring at Booth half-heartedly, her eyes closing.

"Sweetie, don't you dare go to sleep!" Angela started clapping in Brennan's face.

The doctors and FBI all came rushing in at once. Some paramedics put Brennan on a stretcher and others went to get the captors, along with the Agents.

The three of them watched as Brennan got wheeled off, waving, Cam comforting Angela. "She'll be fine by tonight, concussions are easily treated."

Sweets, Hodgins and Wendell came rushing towards them.

"I found out who the killer was!" said Sweets, delighted with himself.

"I helped" added Hodgins.

"Me too" added Wendell.

"What- Oh! The murder." Booth's mind was following Brennan.

"We interrogated the men and-"

"Sweets, squints don't interrogate." Booth reminded him.

"Well, we did."

"And it rocked." said Hodgins. "Sweets and I did the whole 'Good cop - Bad cop' thing. Guess which one I was."

"No." Booth said firmly, causing Hodgins to let go of his shoulder.

Sweets carried on. "It was the brother. And it was an accident." he added as he saw the look of horror on Angela's face.

They watched the Agents that had arrived take the son and father, along with another few men, away in handcuffs, tears, flowing down the son's face.

Angela couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, I'm going with Brennan." she said as she left.

Sweets sighed. "It's been another one of those nights in which, I don't get any sleep." he said frustrated.

"Why, what time is it?" Booth asked.

"Half past seven." Wendell told him.

"Sweets, go home and sleep." Booth ordered him.

Sweets scowled. "You have spent too much time together." he said, pointing at Booth and Cam. "You can't order people what to do."

Wendell sympathised. "Come on, I'll take you."

He gave up. "I just want you all to know that I _can _drive." he clarified before leaving with Wendell. Hodgins waited for them both to leave before announcing his departure too.

Cam and Booth were left there alone, so they went for a drink, seeing that neither of them was tired.

"Seeley…" Cam began as she sipped at her coffee.

"I know, I know" Booth stopped her.

"Do you?" She sighed and carried on. "For your information, I'm proud of you. She might be too."

Booth looked down, and then at her. "I just don't think I can take this anymore."

Cam looked at him, sorry. "She turned you down, didn't she?"

Booth nodded.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, you don't have to be. She just didn't feel the same way-"

"Seeley; Dr. Brennan does love you. She's just afraid."

Booth smirked awkwardly. "Afraid of what?"

"You know that she's been abandoned by everyone who has ever loved her, or by everyone she has ever loved; she is playing it safe, she's happy with what she has with you. She doesn't want to loose you. I think you should respect her decision for the time being, hang on. When she's ready, you'll know."

"You think that I should just wait, pretend that there's nothing wrong?" He sighed. "There's only that much that I can take."

"Well, at least try to forgive her. It's not entirely her fault. She doesn't know any other way."

Booth looked at Cam, and realised that she was right, remembering all the things that Brennan had said.

_I can't change, I don't know how… it's you that needs protecting, from me… I don't have your kind of open heart_.

"You know what Cam, you're my saviour."

Cam smiled. "Yet you don't hear me bragging about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan rolled over and she heard a crumple. She jumped up and was relieved to see that it was a bit of paper that had been lying on her pillow. As she opened it, she saw that it had writing on it, from Angela.

_I've gone to get us dinner and to scold everybody… none of them has stopped by to see you yet… though I think Sweets has been asleep all day, so he doesn't count._

_Angela._

Brennan read it again and tried to make some sense out of it. Why would anyone come and visit? When she sat up, she grasped her head. "Ouch!" she wiped the hair out of her eyes and looked around. It was dark, but not night-time, was the conclusion that she came to as she opened the blinds.

The first thing she did was to go and wash her face with cold water; that didn't work, so then she tried hot. Wiping her face dry with a towel, she stumbled her way around, still dizzy, and found her phone.

"Oh, Sweetie, you're awake! I was starting to think that you were dead." Brennan waited as she considered that bizarre comment. "So how are you feeling? Has something terrible happened, is that why you're calling?"

"No, Ange, I'm fine. I was calling because…" she tried to remember why.

"Because…? You know what? Just hang tight, I bought noodles, deciding to spare you from my terrible cooking. You got a concussion, Brennan. Do you have memory loss? How much do you remember?"

Brennan ignored the last comment, trying not to think to hard about what had happened; because she knew that she had no idea. "I was calling to tell you that I don't need any special treatment. There are more than a million cases in the United States each year. And mine was probably just a mild one, otherwise they wouldn't have sent me home. You can go home if you want."

"Come on Bren, when was the last time we had dinner? Anyway, you were totally loopy, you deserve special treatment."

"Loopy? Is that even a correct term?"

"It is now. You didn't see yourself. If you ever blushed, you would have. And I do mean that bad."

"Why? What did I do?" Brennan remembered parts of it, she just wanted to know what everyone else knew.

"You did throw up over the nurse, but I could tell that he was an asshole so that didn't really matter… Oops, I'm getting pulled over for using my phone… I'm sorry officer, but I really need to go."

"No she doesn't" Brennan shouted into the phone. "I'm fine, Ange."

"She's had a concussion, she needs me. I'll be home soon Sweetie."

"That really isn't necessary." Brennan shouted into the phone, but Angela had hung up. Brennan looked around for a few seconds, realized that her head was still hurting, took the pills that were on her bedside table with another note from Angela, and threw herself facedown back on her bed. Later would be when she realized how she had acted with Booth, and when she realized how much she wished that she hadn't done any of that. She also couldn't help but feel thankful for Booth not taking advantage of her.

When Angela arrived, she pretended she was asleep. Though it didn't work because Angela loudly announced her arrival.

"So, how are you feeling?" Angela asked while they had set up dinner. "Have you got your memory back yet?"

"I think so. Can I make something clear?" Brennan asked, putting down her fork.

"Yeah, sure." Angela answered through a mouthful.

"Some affective results of concussions are loss of interest in favourite activities or items, tearfulness and displays of emotion that are inappropriate to the situation."

"Whoa, what did you do, memorise Wikipedia?"

"Yes. It is a very useful source of information."

"If you ever need any." murmured Angela.

"What? What I was meaning to ask was… which one of those was worse for me?"

"I… um…" Angela stuttered, but Brennan gave her a 'please tell me' look. "Definitely the third."

"Oh no… really?"

"You should have seen Booth's face… he had that whole 'I'm a little catholic boy' thing going on."

"I'm pretty sure that I don't know what that means."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you do." Angela grinned. Brennan just looked even more confused.

"Ok, Sweetie, sure, you have no idea, yet you memorize the Wikipedia."

"Memorizing things was never difficult… I am extremely smart."

"I know."

They both continued eating.

"You know what?" Angela started.

"No."

"You should get together with Booth. I mean, it's about time. Are you telling me that he hasn't said anything to you yet?"

"Like what?" Brennan acted innocent.

"You know what… he's been in love with you since the day he met you, and he hasn't said a thing?" Brennan looked down. Nobody knew about what had happened a few nights before, and nobody knew about what had happened years ago.

"Angela, are you sure that you haven't had too much wine?"

Angela picked up her glass and looked. "Oh, I probably have. Just forget what I told you then, Ok?" she giggled. "Pass me the ketchup."

"With noodles?"

"Just pass me the ketchup, Sweetie."

"Alright." grinned Brennan. But then she remembered what Angela had just said, and her smile faltered. What if she really was hurting Booth? She poured herself another glass. Maybe she would forget all of this the next morning… maybe she could give herself another concussion… that was when she knew that she was drunk too.

"Ange…"

"Yeah?"

"Booth did tell me how he felt."

Angela's mouth hug open and she had to cover it with her hand to stop food coming out. "No!"

"Yes, he did."

"Wow. So, how was it?"

"What?"

Angela tilted her head as if to say 'you know what'.

"No, Ange… I turned him down.

"What! Oh god, Bren, you didn't…"

"I did."

"Wow. He must have been crushed. Why did you say no? He's… Booth. Oh god, I can't believe you turned him down… I can't imagine…"

"That's enough, Ange." Brennan had to stop her to keep the images out of her brain.

"I just don't understand why you said no. I don't get it." Angela shook her head.

"Well, it was partly because, we sort of tried it before."

"No!"

"Can you please stop that."

"Ok…" Angela massaged her head. "Oh my god… when?"

"Our first case."

"You're joking. No you're not, you never joke… Oh god."

"Please stop saying that."

"I don't know what you expect me to say. But, you never… slept together? Right?"

"No, of course not. He got me drunk."

"I don't believe that."

"Don't then." Brennan picked up her glass again.

"It's just…" Brennan was saying a while later. They were both sitting on her kitchen floor. "I don't really want to end up alone." she turned to Angela, who was nodding.

"Yeah… I know. What the hell am I doing with Wendell?"

"I don't know. You see… I don't want to end up alone, or risk our friendship… what if it all ends… I'm hurting him in order to get what I want and I don't care. I'm a terrible person."

"No, Sweetie, you're not… do you know what? You are reminding me of me and Hodgins."

"Well, that didn't end well."

"Yeah… but I'm still here, aren't I? And so are you. And so is Hodgins. What I'm trying to say is… it doesn't have to end like it did all those years ago… or like it did with your parents."

Brennan froze. "Is that why I'm so cold?"

"I'm not sure… I thought you hated psychology."

"I do." Brennan agreed. A bit later they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brennan started to work again a week later; Angela hadn't let her work at all in that time. She even took Brennan's laptop away from her. A few nights she had stayed round Brennan's house. It was actually quite annoying because she wouldn't stop coughing in the night. Angela had always said that Brennan was the stubborn one, but she refused to go to the doctor. They didn't talk about Booth again, because when Brennan realized all that she had said, she and Angela decided to taboo it.**

**They were all on the forensic platform, and this time Nigel Murray was the one who was doing Hodgins' head in. Hodgins had been extremely cranky lately, and he and Angela had gone back to avoiding eye contact. Angela told Brennan that he had told her that he might still love her. Brennan hoped that it wouldn't be like that with her and Booth as she waited his arrival with a new body.**

"**Bones!" she heard a voice from behind her.**

"**Booth! Hey!" she said. They embraced and Booth apologized for not coming to see her; he had had a week with Parker.**

**Angela was pretending not to listen in, but she snorted as she heard Booth's excuse. Booth looked at her confused.**

**She smiled and tilted her head. "Uh-huh, sick it up big boy."**

"**What?"**

"**Ignore her." Brennan said as she went to examine the body. Booth tried ignoring her, but Angela was giving him knowing looks over her clipboard.**

"**Don't you have to be somewhere not here?" Booth asked. Angela shook her head smugly.**

"**Male, mid-twenties…" **

"**Huh? Oh, right. The dead body." Booth said loudly. "That's now on the forensic table." he turned his back on Angela while she nodded.**

"**I'm going to need the particles to find time and place of death…" Hodgins scraped a bone that Brennan pointed out.**

"**No flesh, no me." said Cam, taking her gloves back off, and then coughing loudly.**

"**You should get that checked…" Brennan said without looking up. "He played sports… perhaps hockey. Angela can reconstruct the skull for further identification. Then we can check the dentals…"**

"**Yeah, Angela, you go do… that" Booth said as Brennan handed Angela the skull.**

"**I'll be back."**

"**We know." said Cam. Angela waved with her back turned.**

"**What's with her?" Booth asked Brennan quietly.**

"**Who, Angela? I have no idea." Brennan lied. She was getting quite good at it, though it was easier if she didn't have to look someone in the face. She picked up a bone.**

"**I'm going to be somewhere… here." said Booth as he sat down.**

"**Dude, that's my chair."**

"**I don't really care."**

**Hodgins sighed, looked at Cam for support but got none; so he just drew up another chair to his computer, throwing a dirty look at Booth, who was making himself comfortable.**

"**Booth…" started Brennan, and he immediately jumped out his chair. Hodgins stared and then turned to Angela, as if to go 'wow'. But she wasn't there, and he looked like an idiot.**

"**Yup?"**

"**Take those things off of Mr. Nigel Murray." she indicated the intern who was trying to hand a tray to Booth.**

"**Here are some belongings… a lighter, indicating that he could of been a smoker…"**

"**Yeah, I got it."**

"**A phone… Take these to Angela, perhaps she can find model and make, and all of those type of things that she looks up, it might lead us to his identity."**

"**Why me?"**

**Nigel looked around as though it was obvious. "Everyone else is busy."**

"**Oh, yeah. Except for me. Cam?"**

"**I'm the boss, I have to stay here and intimidate them." Cam said sarcastically. Brennan and Nigel Murray did not get sarcasm, so she was safe from them. Hodgins just shook his head, grinning. Booth gave Cam a pleading look, but she continued to smile.**

"**Ok, alright, I'm leaving!" he said as he left. Brennan ignored him, though she was secretly worried. What was the matter with him? Her thoughts were interrupted when Hodgins coughed silently. She realized that there was a dead body in front of her so she continued with her work.**

"**Doctor Hodgins, you may consider covering your mouth when you cough."**

"**Sure." Brennan missed his sarcasm.**

"**Hey, Booth. I knew you would come." Angela greeted him with a sly grin.**

"**Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself there Angela. I'm just here to drop these off here." He said as he carefully placed the tray that Nigel Murray had given him.**

"**You said here twice."**

"**Yes, I did." Booth shrugged.**

"**We're friends, right?"**

"**Um…"**

"**Good. Ok, you can go now."**

"**Really? I mean, sure, bye." Booth walked out of Angela's office, confused. "Huh." he muttered to himself. That wasn't what he had expected. He coughed slightly and moved on. They would probably need him on the platform. No they wouldn't. He didn't know anything about bones or human remains. Or any remains for that matter. They were all well off without him. She was well off without him. He sighed, coughed again, and realised that he couldn't get onto the platform without a beepy card thing. To not look stupid, which he was doing a good job of, he pretended that he was doing something else. Like nothing.**

**First he got out his phone and pretended to be texting, even though really he was playing a game, which he sucked at. He could of sworn that Hodgins saw him and didn't help him out. But then he saw Sweets come through the entrance and he ran to the nearest place. It was too late when he realized that he was back in Angela's office.**

"**Oh, hey Booth…" Angela began, but Booth drew a finger across his neck, and then pointed at Sweets.**

"**Oh, um… this lighter is really good quality… so the victim might have been rich…" said Nigel Murray who was standing in the corner. He got it before Angela did, but Booth nearly shot him.**

"**And how exactly do tell that?" asked Booth with a steady voice, quickly putting his hand down, which had been reaching for his gun. He pretended to be interested as he watched Sweets walk around.**

"**I have absolutely no idea…" Nigel was still terrified of Booth's gun, he had completely frozen. "I thought that you might need a distraction… Oh! You still do… um…"**

"**Agent Booth!" **

**Booth turned around slowly, gritting his teeth. "Hi Sweets." he was smiling by the time that he had turned around.**

"**I've been looking for you."**

"**I know."**

**They both stood in silence, with Angela and Nigel shrinking into the background.**

"**Do you want to talk-"**

"**No."**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Hmm…"**

"**Don't say 'hmm' like that, Ok?"**

"**Ok."**

"**Don't say 'Ok' like that."**

**Sweets looked confused. "Alright…?"**

"**Alright." Booth said loudly, slapping Sweets on the arm hard on his way out. Sweets watched Booth run away.**

"**Why does everybody here do that?" he asked, massaging his arm.**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: I just want to say that, forensically, I have no idea what I am talking about… meaning I made it up. Please no criticism, I have no idea of what I am talking about. I might of gathered some random information off of House, though I most probably didn't… I just hope it sounds good. ;)

"Hodgins, get Booth." Brennan said without looking up from the remains.

"BOOTH!" Hodgins' shout made Nigel Murray jump. He fumbled around with the bone that he was holding and quickly put it back before Brennan noticed. Hodgins disguised his smirk with a cough, which ended up to be a real one.

Booth heard Hodgins call his name and he slyly crept his way out of the janitors closet. Nobody noticed, so he smugly straightened his jacket in silent victory.

"What is it Bones?"

Brennan looked around to see where the voice had come from. Booth coughed loudly. "Oh, there you are…" she said, looking down through the bars of the platform. "Why don't you just come up here?"

Booth looked down. "Well, firstly, I don't have a beepy card thingy…" he held up his finger to stop Brennan from interrupting "And I am also hiding from Sweets." he ducked.

"What? That's ridiculous, why would you hide from Sweets?"

"Um… I didn't think I would need a reason…" he murmured to himself.

"What is going on - Booth? What are you doing?" Cam coughed slightly, causing her to see what was going on. Booth sighed as she came across.

"You all just make a big deal out of nothing! I'm fine, Ok?"

"He doesn't have an identification card and he is also hiding from Sweets." Brennan whispered to Cam.

"Why are you hiding from Sweets?"

"Alright! I just don't have a beepy identification card thingy!"

"So why didn't you as-"

"I didn't think it would be necessary… did anyone offer?"

"I tried, but you stopped me." Brennan butted in. Booth sighed.

"Ok, just let me up there." he said half-heartedly. Nigel was quick to get his card out.

"Just don't shoot me." he whispered to Booth as he passed by. Booth rolled his eyes before he got to the forensic table.

"Ok, I'm here now. Happy?"

"Yes." said Brennan. Booth couldn't help but feel pleased. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason - so… you called me here?"

"Oh, of course, um…" she picked up a bone which Booth had no idea about. "You see here and here?" she asked, pointing places on the bone out.

"Um… no."

"Well… it shows that there was a toxic gas, in the lungs… which must of stuck to the interior of them and then melted…" she pointed "…into the bone, suggesting that he was left in a warm environment until and advanced stage of decomposition. He most likely had something similar to a pulmonary edema… a fluid accumulation in the lungs… but not like I've ever seen before… it seems like it's in a different form… perhaps something new…"

"What, another nasty disease, roaming the earth?"

"Not necessarily." Hodgins jumped into the circle that was forming. "The tox screen that I obtained from the bone marrow shows that it was caused by the inhalation of some sort of toxic gas."

"Ok… so why am I here?" Booth asked. Hodgins pointed at Brennan. "Yoouu missed me!" Booth teased.

"No I did not! I mean, yes I did, I haven't seen you in a week. But I didn't call you over here because of that."

"Oh really."

"Really."

Booth waited for an answer as Brennan tried to stare him down. "What?" he laughed.

"Nothing… why - ? Oh, the case..." Brennan went over to the computer as Booth grinned smugly, but noticed Cam, Hodgins and Nigel Murray staring after Brennan. Booth quietly thanked God that neither Sweets or Angela were there, for Bones' sake.

'Speak of the devil' he thought to himself as Angela and Sweets strolled onto the platform.

"Hey, how come he gets a beepy card thingy and not me?" Booth said as he watched Sweets come up. Sweets froze for a moment, one foot in front of the other, before saying "Who, me?"

"Hey guys, I did a sketch of what our victim may have looked like…" Angela held up her drawing. "And, it matches the photo of who the phone was assigned to." she said, tapping a few keys on the computer which Brennan let her use.

"Whoa, assigned to?"

"Yeah… it had loads of weird little gadgets…" Angela said.

"Hey, is that Mike?" Hodgins asked, approaching the photo on the screen.

"Um, yeah, Michael Lindsburg, how did you know?" Angela asked, hesitating slightly.

"He's an intern here…"

"Was. Was an intern here."

"No kidding. That's him?" Hodgins pointed at the bones aligned on the forensic table.

"No, of course not." Angela sighed. Hodgins ignored the comment.

"Aw man… I bumped into him last month…" he smiled. "He got frog sperm all over him and it went all the way down his-"

"Ok, that's enough information." Cam said loudly.

"Hey there Agent Booth, we didn't get to finish our chat before…" Sweets started, placing himself between Booth and Brennan.

"Really, Dr. Sweets?" Cam interrupted.

"No." he said quietly. Booth chuckled as Cam went up to the screen.

"I'm going to sit somewhere not here." Sweets excused himself and sat down. "Nobody really cares anyway…" he muttered. Nobody heard him, except Nigel Murray.

"What was that, Dr. Sweets?"

"Nothing." Sweets scowled.

"You know what?" Nigel went up to him. "Maybe you should act less… juvenile. Then you would gain they're respect." he nodded, as if he knew what he was talking about.

"What, by spouting out pointless facts?"

"Ouch."

"Mr. Nigel Murray, you're going to need to go compost diving with Dr. Hodgins." Brennan said as the team came to some conclusion. Sweets smirked.

"Some respect."

"I beg you're pardon." Brennan said. Sweets took a moment to realize that it was directed at him.

"What, oh, no. Nothing." he said, waving his hand. Cam looked at Booth.

"Ok, alright." he hissed. Cam smiled and walked away.

"Hiya Sweets." Booth said, patting Sweets on the shoulder. Sweets was obviously fighting the desire to say 'ouch'. He coughed instead. "What's up?" Booth asked.

"None of you will talk to me." Sweets slouched lower into his chair.

"Um, weren't you just talking to Angela, in her office?"

"She said that she needed silence to draw… and then she said something about Daisy under her breath."

"Well, Sweets, Daisy is, you know… annoying."

"Whatever, I don't care about that. We're friends, right?" Sweets asked him. Booth immediately looked up at Angela, though she was obviously unaware of the conversation. He looked back down at Sweets.

"Um… yeah, sure."

"Ok then." Sweets seemed smug now.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Sweets smiled. He got up and patted Booth on the shoulder, obviously trying hard. As he walked away, he coughed, put his hand to his mouth and silently whispered "Ouch!" gripping his wrist, while he thought 'what is he made of, stone? How come doctor Brennan can hit him and I can't…?'


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the 9th part... if you want me to stop trying to sound medical, tell me, 'cause I don't know how convincing it sounds... XD

Thanks for reading up to now!

* * *

Booth watched Brennan do her thing, though Angela was watching him watching Brennan, and it was making him uncomfortable. He shifted in his chair and tried to ignore her, though it was extremely difficult.

Hodgins and Nigel Murray were getting ready to go to a compost heap out of town to see if they could find a possible murder weapon… he had pretended that he knew what they were talking about, so he couldn't ask why a compost heap.

And it made Hodgins so happy.

"I swear, that is not healthy." Cam muttered under her breath. Angela heard her and laughed.

Booth was feeling even more uncomfortable now, and he wished that he didn't. Mostly because Brennan kept on looking over at him, expecting him to say something. He avoided eye contact thanks to his coughing, though he got told off.

"Booth, you really shouldn't cough-"

"I'm fine, no need to worry-"

" - you might compromise the remains." Brennan looked at him, confused. He hoped that he didn't blush… God, nobody except Temperance Brennan made him blush. That was messed up.

"Ok, we're going!" Hodgins announced gleefully. Nigel was looking disgusted behind him. The were both wearing the suits, and Booth had to stop himself from laughing.

"We couldn't find any in his size…" Hodgins said. Nigel was looking glumly at his too-short-outfit.

"I'm going to get manure in my socks." he whined. Hodgins smirked.

Hodgins coughed loudly. "Well, we're leaving!" they left, Hodgins practically skipping. Brennan took her gloves off.

"What, are you going too?" Booth asked.

"No… I'm going to interrogate the victim's friends and allies."

"Oh, yeah, Ok." Brennan looked at Booth, who stayed still.

"You're coming too."

"Oh! Ok." he got up and tried, once more, to ignore Angela's knowing smiles. He smiled at her sarcastically and she smiled brightly back. Cam and Brennan had they're backs turned, so they didn't notice the silent interchange.

"Come on then." Brennan said, taking off her lab coat, wondering why it was her that was making the 'people plans' and not Booth.

"Alright, we're going." They both left the platform, with Angela starring behind them.

"They are like, made for each other, aren't they?" she asked Cam.

"Um… Angela, are you alright?" Cam was observing Angela's dazed face.

"What? Of course I am." she coughed. "Why - why would you say that?" she smiled nervously, and she scratched her ear.

"Whatever" Cam gave up and smiled as she turned to leave with Hodgins and Nigel. "Just stop coughing, you're making me need to cough too."

*

Brennan and Booth were walking through the museum part of the Jeffersonian.

"Should we get Sweets? You've always said that he is very useful in these kind of situations."

Booth shifted nervously. "Um… do we have to?"

"I don't know." Brennan stared after him. He wouldn't meet her eye contact. "You're the one who is supposed to be saying these things."

"Oh, yeah."

They found Sweets wandering around anyway, so he joined the pack. "Hi Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth."

"Good, you're here… we might need you-"

"Don't make him feel comfortable!" Booth hissed in Brennan's ear.

Sweets coughed. "I heard that Agent Booth."

"I know."

Sweets stared at him for a second, as if asking 'why me?'. "So… how's it been? You didn't look good last time I saw you, Dr. Brennan."

"You saw me on the platform… but you might be referring to the time before that… and since you didn't come and see me, I assume that the last time you saw me I was loopy."

"Loopy?""Yes… it's not a proper term or condition but it's results are satisfactory."

"Ok… You really didn't look good though. You were saying all kinds of things…" Booth coughed to interrupt.

"Yes, results of concussions can be inappropriate displays of emotion to the situation, lost of interest in favourite activities or objects, tearfulness… and nausea."

Booth stopped her. "Nausea? But you didn't -"

"Oh, Angela informed me that I vomited on a nurse… though she said that he wasn't very nice so it didn't count."

"Ok…"

"How - what -" Sweets was trying to think of a good question, but they arrived at the Roman Department's door.

"He was interning here." Brennan informed Sweets as she opened the door without knocking, thought this was knew to Booth too. Where had his head been the whole time? He knew the answer, and it was Brennan.

"Hi Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, long time no see… has somebody else been murdered?" Dr. Wheaton joked.

"What? How would you know that?" Brennan asked.

"Ok, Bones, let me take this from here…" Booth made his way in front of her when he saw Dr. Wheaton's fallen expression. "So, do you remember this particular intern?" Booth held up the drawing Angela had done.

"Um… yeah, Mike, right? Is he the one who's dead? God, everyone keeps on dying… that is not good. I hope you didn't think it was me again."

Booth looked at him. "So… how well did you know this intern?"

"Um…" Dr. Wheaton scratched his head. "… not that well, he wasn't really that in to ancient Rome. He liked blowing things up and making weird gases with frog sperm more. I told him that he should do what he liked instead of what he was told to do. He was a bit… strange. His dad was pressuring him though, you know?"

"Gases?" Brennan asked. Booth watched her as something ticked in her head.

"Yeah, gases. He also hang out a lot with the cleaning crew… they just got arrested, here, didn't you know?"

Brennan looked at Booth, and was shocked to see that he looked strange… she hadn't noticed this before, though she hadn't looked at him properly for days. She looked at Sweets to see if he had noticed, but he looked the same as Booth.

"That'll be all, Dr. Wheaton, thank you for your time."

"No, it won't, we've got to ask more questions." Booth stopped her from leaving.

"Yes, it will." she told him sternly.

Booth sighed. "Ok. You stay here." he told Wheaton as they left.

*

As soon as they were outside, Brennan held onto Booth's arm. He felt something tingly, though that wasn't normal. "Are you alright?" Brennan stared at him, looking into his eyes for the first time in a week. Though they weren't as she remembered them. Sweets was staring too.

"Hold it Bones-" Booth removed her hand from his arm and coughed.

"Since when have you been coughing?" she asked him, looking worried.

"I don't know…" Booth smiled nervously. "Why - why would that - matter?" he half-laughed.

"You're pupils are enlarged…"

"What's wrong with my pupils?"

"I'm not sure…" Brennan grabbed his hand and turned backwards.

"Whoa, you're fast…"

"Let's go and see Cam…"

"But I'm fine…"

"No, you're not. And I don't think that she is either… who's been coughing?"

"I have!" Sweets shouted from where he had stayed standing.

Booth was confused by the question. "Stop yanking my hand, you're going to pull it off."

"No I am not. You just feel weak…"

"Hey, guys, I thought we were going to interrogate someone?" Sweets caught up with them.

"So did I, Sweets, but Bones is the party planner here…"

"There is no party." Brennan turned back to inform Sweets. Booth shrugged at him.

"I've been coughing too. So has Angela, Hodgins and Cam. Is that bad?"

"Most probably." was all Brennan would answer. She grabbed Sweets' hand too. "I just don't see why I'm Okay…" She thought out-loud.

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because…" Brennan started, as if it were obvious "There was obviously something toxic in the gas that those men gave us when they held us captive…"

"Oh…" Booth realized. "The intern, that died… was with the cleaning crew a lot. He must of helped them with the gases, backed out, so they killed him to keep him quiet. But why did they go after us?"

"I don't know Booth, you're the one who does all of that."

They arrived at the sliding glass doors and Sweets noticed that Booth winced. Brennan had dragged Booth through but the door had closed on his wrist. She yanked him hard to get him through.

"Ow! Easy, Bones, that's my hand you're yanking off!"

"Sorry" she automatically responded, though she didn't sound like it. Sweets closed his eyes as she yanked him through too.

"Angela, where's Cam?" she shouted at Angela, who was on the platform. Everybody stared.

"Um… Sweetie, she went with Hodgins and Nigel, to take care of the equipment." Angela said nervously. "Why?"

"Well, she's the closest thing to a medical doctor… well, we're going to the hospital."

"Wow, really? Why?"

"I'll explain on the way. You're coming too, Ange."

"Oh, Ok then. I'll drive…"

"First call Hodgins, Cam… and Wendell. Nigel should come too, he might of caught it too."

"Caught what? Sharing is good, Sweetie."

"I'm not sure, that's why we're going to the hospital." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. She also had the how-could-you-not-know-it's-obvious face on too.


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan drove an exhausted Booth home from the hospital. She wondered why he hadn't done the same for her a week ago, and it sort of hurt. But then she realized all the pain she had caused him and decided to forgive him. Anyway, she had had Angela. Though no matter how hard she argued against it, she knew that it wasn't the same. Because Angela wasn't Booth, and she never would be. Because Booth wasn't Angela. Because the feelings she had for Angela and the feelings she had for Booth weren't the same. Because she wasn't in love with Angela.

Keeping her eyes on the road, Brennan forced herself to rewind and try to delete what had just gone through her mind. She hadn't even dared to think it, ever. And she wasn't going to start now just because Booth was ill. Anyway, love didn´t exist.

Brennan had started to get annoyed by the habit of having to go to the hospital, with or without Booth. Mostly because it reminded her of his coma, and the fear of him forgetting her again. Though she pushed aside that possibility with the fact that she just didn't like hospitals, and waiting. Everyone else had had to go to ER, and she had been sitting listening to Daisy talk about how much she loved Sweets, how adorable he was, even when he was ill. Brennan wondered if it would of been the same if she were with Booth… but then she would force herself once more to listen to Daisy's babbling, to drown out any stupid thoughts about her and Booth, together.

Nigel had been sitting in the corner, snoring. Brennan wasn't sure if he was really asleep or not though; Daisy had been talking to all of them before, but now Daisy's words were whispers and only directed at Brennan. Michelle had pointed this out to Brennan while Daisy was in the bathroom.

Nigel and Michelle were fine, seeing that the virus, or whatever it was, wasn't contagious, though Nigel stayed because he thought that 'it was his duty as a companion and friend'.

Booth and Sweets had been worse off by the poisoning; Sweets was younger, and weaker, and Booth had been underground, with damp surroundings. Brennan believed that she was fine because of the medication she had taken for her concussion, and the fact that her body was more resistant to poisoning and illnesses because of all of the trips that she had been on, to loads of dangerous places. She always had to be the strong one, and when she failed, Booth was her shoulder to lean on. But he wasn't there, and Daisy would be delighted. Which Brennan thought was wrong. Because Daisy wasn't Booth. Because Booth wasn't there. Because she wasn't in love with Daisy.

Ugh, she needed to stop letting her thoughts get ahead of her, something that didn't happen very often. And her thought's made it sound as if she used to fall in love with women.

"Bones?" Booth's voice made her awaken from her absurd thoughts. It was a miracle that they hadn't crashed, but she didn't believe in miracles. Instead, she was delighted to find that she was a good at multitasking and a talented driver.

"We're nearly there. Don't get up." Brennan caught him trying to sit up in the rear-view mirror. "It will just make it worse." She heard him groan.

"What the hell? I was fine this morning!"

"No, you weren't." Booth realized that it would be pointless to argue.

"Ok, whatever, I was ill, and you found out. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brennan answered smugly.

Booth sat back down and thought.

Where did he stand with Bones? This morning he had been avoiding eye contact and now he was lying down in the back of her car, talking normally, like before… But he would never truly understand Brennan, or the way her brilliant mind worked, or what she thought of people, in general, from the outside, looking in. He wished he could know, so then he could comfort her, and tell her that he understood. Which was strange, because right now, he was the one that needed comforting. He had been injected with several needles, he had had about twenty doctors come in and look at him, worried expressions etched on their faces. He had had to go through a full body exam with Brennan busting in and telling the doctor that she had figured out what was wrong. The doctor was either as naïve as she was, or he had thought that they were a couple, because he hadn't made her leave as he prodded around some more. Heck, he had even let her prod too. Then he had been prescribed so much medication that he thought that he was probably going to die anyway from some kind of overdose. Today had not been a good day.

He grunted loudly as Brennan hoisted him out of the car. He realized that, no matter how strong Brennan was, he was bigger, so he sucked it up and stood on his own.

"I can carry you in my arms but you can't carry me in yours. Don't even think you can. You'll get cocky." he informed her once they were in his apartment, half joking. Brennan paused.

"As cocky as you?" she asked with a smug smile, letting him down onto the sofa. "When did you carry me?" she wondered out loud, confused.

"When you got a bang on the head. What, you still can't remember some things?"

"No." Brennan sighed, annoyed.

"Hmm…" they sat in silence on his sofa and Booth felt with a heavy heart that the awkwardness was returning. He was reminded of why he couldn't be with her alone anymore.

"So, my thoughts are putting a damper on the night." he spoke unwillingly for the both of them.

"Well, you did nearly die…"

"No I didn't…"

"Yes, you did." she caught his expression. "Though that's probably not going to make you feel any better…" she realized out loud as he nodded.

"No, it probably won't. Do you know what would make me feel better though?" Brennan forced her thoughts not to get ahead of herself again. _Maybe _she just _might _like Booth as a bit more than a friend…. so what? It didn't mean that she should think stupid things, because she wasn't stupid.

"Some of the medication they gave me… my chest is killing me." he breathed in to share the crackling noises in his lungs with Brennan.

"Oj…" she winced as she got up.

"Did you say OJ?"

"I bit my tongue. I do not recommend it." she put her hand to her mouth.

Booth laughed even though it hurt his chest. "You know it was never supposed to be taken literally, right?"

"Yes. Of course I do. I'm not stupid." Though watching Booth laugh, something she hadn't seen for a while, made her happy too. She would have asked him to please stop laughing at her, but this time she joined in.

They both calmed down. "Wow, I bet we look like something off of a cheesy seventies sitcom." Booth sighed.

Brennan, seeing that he had calmed down, seized the opportunity to shove a glass of water and three different pills in his face.

"Ok, alright, DR. Brennan." he tried to make it sound sarcastic, but then he realized that she was Dr. Brennan.

No she wasn't, he finally agreed; not for him, anyway… she was Bones. He took his pills and smiled at her gratefully, just for being her. She automatically smiled back, not wondering why. He missed the days where he could just smile at her without looking suspicious, and he was grateful that he could do so without Angela or Sweets breathing down his neck.

Brennan broke all the smiling with a small laugh. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Booth answered happily, pleased at how naïve she could be. Brennan smiled, and now she was confused by what she was doing. Why was she smiling?

She immediately put on a straight face.

It's not that hard… Booth thought as he and Brennan spent the night talking and eating. It wasn't that hard to be normal around her, it never had been either. As soon as they had both gotten past the awkwardness, it was all fine. That was what Booth spent the night thinking.

But Brennan went home biting her tongue.

* * *

Review! I don't know why I wrote it like that, just wondering what effect it had... it has none.

But I like to read reviews, I dunno :P. But if you don't want to you don't have to.


	11. Chapter 11

Angela came running into Brennan's office and Brennan sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Brennan asked, knowing that wasn't what Angela ever came running into her office for.

"Oh, how every person feels the week after being jabbed, poked and prodded at…" Brennan thought that she winced. Angela breathed in and started talking. "Honey, you can't lie to me. He's made for you. Or you're made for him. Whatever. My point is, go for it."

Brennan was becoming more and more annoyed. "Why?"

"Why? I dunno, he completes you." Angela made a heart in the air.

"No, I meant why are you telling me this?"

"Because… that's my plan. I'm going to tell you it again and again until you finally agree with me."

"I was not made for Booth, Ange, please stop it, I don't need any romantic advice."

Angela paused. "Who said anything about Booth?"

"Well…" Brennan thought as Angela stared. "...Have you ever came into my office to talk about anyone else?"

"Hmmm…"

"Stop." Brennan turned back to her computer. But Angela just watched her. Brennan shifted uncomfortably. Angela smirked as she remembered that Booth had done the same. _See?_ She thought to herself.

"What?" Brennan demanded.

"We're friends, right?"

Brennan was confused by the question. "Yes, of course."

"Good." Angela grinned and got up.

"What? Is that it?"

"Yup."

"You just wanted to know if we're friends?"

"Well… maybe."

"_Maybe _we're friends?"

"_Maybe _that's all I wanted to know."

"Well, you're the one who should know what you know."

"I know."

Brennan paused. "Ok, I'm a genius and I'm confused."

"Bye, Sweetie." Angela left grinning. Brennan stared after her, shook her head and got back to work. Though she was too annoyed to work, or pay any attention to what she was doing. She wasn't annoyed at Angela… she was annoyed at Booth, for being in her head. Why did this have to be so hard? They had worked together for years and she hadn't cared. But had he? She hated to think that he had, because that would make her and even worse person. Five years was a long time.

She walked out of her office to think of other things, like murder, or remains from the Palaeolithic age.

And then Booth had to come, just to make this harder.

"Hey Bones!" he greeted her with a cheery wave. Maybe that was what she needed to see though… he seemed happy enough.

"Hi Booth. What are you doing here? Are you better? You should rest."

"Yeah, I mean I'm better, I guess so, that's what the doctor said anyway…" he stopped and remembered why he was there. "Murder. Dead body. That you…" he pointed at her "…need to see. That is on the beach." he pointed towards the door.

"Ok, let me get my things." she went off, forcing all awkward thoughts out of her head before she had to be alone in a car with Booth.

Booth was left standing there. He put his hands in his pockets and waited, looking around. There were a lot of squints 'squinting' at him. Though that was nothing new. He was obviously much cooler than them. He grinned to himself. And of course, that was when Angela went by.

"Wow, Angela, you look nice today." he said. He guessed that he was feeling cheerful today. And the fact that she wasn't staring at him helped.

She seemed to read his mind, because she hugged him. He was a little bit surprised but became even more so as she whispered in his ear "Don't worry, I'm going after Brennan now."

"Ok, I'm ready…" Brennan stopped. "Angela, what are you doing?"

"Oh, it's not everyday you get to hug a gorgeous FBI Agent… do you want to try?" she grinned.

Brennan smirked. "No thank you." Angela left and Booth was sure that he heard a 'rats!'.

"I know that you told me to ignore her but… it's hard when she's gripping on to me every we meet." Booth said once they were on their way.

"When did I…? oh, yes, I did... She's been acting strange today so… that's Angela." she saw that as a dismissal.

"Strange how…?" Booth wondered what she had said.

"Well, she was just hugging you… and she asked me if we were friends?"

Booth was thoughtful. "She asked if you and her were friends?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well that's weird."

"I know."

"No, I mean that she asked me the same."

"What, if you and I were friends? Because we are."

"Yeah, I know." Booth shifted uncomfortably. "I meant that she asked me if me and her were friends… and Sweets, too. Did she say: We're friends, right?"

Brennan smirked.

"What, she said that, right?"

"Yes, but I was laughing because you put on a woman voice."

"No I did not-"

"Yes you did. It was quite amusing."

Booth opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped, confused.

"Does your brain hurt?" Brennan asked.

"What? No! Why would my brain hurt?"

"I don't know, you just looked confused, like you do when you're asked a question of logic. See, you're doing it again.". He was. "You look like a fish." Booth didn't answer, he just thought. What were Angela and Sweets doing? He was sure that he wasn't going to like it. He grimaced, but Brennan didn't notice enough to make fun of him.

***

While Brennan was examining the body, Booth had to cover his mouth and step away. It smelt terrible.

"Ouch, dude, you're on my foot!"

"Ah!"

"Ah?"

"Hodgins. It's Hodgins." Booth pointed him out casually to Brennan but she didn't notice him.

"Dude, are you an elephant?" Hodgins was staring at his sore foot.

"It's all muscle." Booth patted Hodgins hard. Hard enough to hurt.

"You bet."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know… my job." Hodgins bent down and started scraping sand into a small container.

Booth looked around casually. "Ok, very funny."

"So, how's it going, lover-boy?" Hodgins smirked, eyeing Brennan.

Booth looked back down. "I will hit you."

"Why do you think I'm already on the floor?" Hodgins paused. "Booth, forget our unfriendly exchange just then… we're friends, right?" Booth stared. He wished that he could say that he wasn't surprised.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Booth!" Brennan called him. Booth clenched his fist, wondered what to do, but left for Brennan. Hodgins smirked as Booth walked away. Booth tried hard to ignore him.

"This isn't a murder, why am I here?"

Booth shifted and wondered why he had called her there. "You're here to tell that it wasn't a murder." he decided.

"But it's obvious." Booth looked over her shoulder at the mangled remains on a rock.

"How the hell would that be obvious to anyone normal?"

"You mean people with normal Iqs?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok then. I accept your stupidity." Brennan took off her gloves and started walking away. "Hodgins, no murder, no us."

"Ok boss."

Booth followed her. "What do you mean by my 'stupidity'?" Brennan looked thoughtful, though Booth knew that she didn't need the time. "You know I'm your ride back to the lab, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"Ok… so, I'm stupid how?"

Hodgins tagged along. "Guys, I would appreciate a ride back-"

"No. So…?" Booth asked Brennan.

"We should take Hodgins." Brennan skipped the question, thinking that it would be good not to have to be alone with Booth again.

"What is he, a lost dog you found on the street? He can drive."

"Hey, I can be adorable."

Booth opened the car door. "Shut up and get in the back."

"Yes! I love this car!" Hodgins laughed as he jumped in.

"You should, yours is a toy." Booth said as he started the car.

Brennan sighed. "You're mad, I can tell when you're mad." she said sympathetically.

"Uh-Oh, I got into something." Hodgins' gleeful face fell.

"No, you didn't." Booth assured him.

"He's upset because I called him stupid."

"Whoa, no you didn't!"

"Yes, I did."

"_No_, you didn't." Hodgins repeated slowly. "You _shouldn't _have."

"Will you two shut-up? When I want two more kids I'll let you know."

"You'll let us know how?" Hodgins grinned.

"Do you want us to crash?"

"Depends if life's worth living…"

"Ok, Hodgins, you've been spending too much time around Fischer. Is that what you want you're baby to be like?" Booth was speaking to Brennan now.

"What, why?"

"Uh-Oh…" Hodgins sunk into the back seat, wishing he were less annoying.

"Because you said… just leave it."

"Leave what? I don't know what you want me to leave because I don't know what you're talking about." Brennan crossed her arms and looked out of the window.

Hodgins thought that this was like listening to a bunch of toddlers, and he also wished that he had brought his iPod, either not to hear anything or to say that he hadn't.

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading... does that sound like there's no more? Because there is.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh god oh god oh god." Hodgins cam running into Angela's office, eyeing Brennan, who dumped her stuff in her office and marched off.

"What?" Angela sighed.

"Ok, I know that we're kind of fighting, but-"

"We're not fighting, Jack."

"-but, that was totally awkward, and I have no one to tell."

"Go tell Wendell."

"He's not here -" Hodgins paused, confused. "- don't you want to know?"

Angela sighed and tried to give in casually. "Yes." she nodded finally.

"Well, I was in the car with Booth and Dr. Brennan, and-"

"Did they argue? Apparently they're always like that." she looked at him. "It's hot, right?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever… but I bet that they don't argue like that a lot."

"Like what?" Angela's interest peaked.

"Well…" Hodgins grinned. "Baby-ish."

Angela thought before speaking. "They were talking like babies or they were talking about babies?"

Hodgins opened his mouth but he closed it to consider. "Both." he finally decided. "They were talking about sperm" he made a face "you know… I think Dr. Brennan still might want a you-know-what with you-know-who."

Angela smirked. "How old are you, twelve?" her face fell. "Oh god."

"I know, right?"

"No, I mean that I forgot to talk to her about it. Damn it." she walked off but Hodgins followed.

"Damn what?"

"Well, that was supposed to be before she began to tell Booth… grr…"

"Did you just growl? That's hot."

"Not now. She'll do all wrong and Booth with have another brain meltdown, he'll go into a coma and we won't speak to the real Booth in months…"

"Do what all wrong? They didn't look like they were coming to an agreement…"

"Exactly. Where is she?" Angela saw that Brennan wasn't in her office, growled again and made a sharp turn. Hodgins didn't foresee the turn so he skidded into a wall.

"Ouch." he mumbled.

***

"So, what is it? Bones, I need to know. Do you still want a baby or not?"

Brennan closed the door. Dammit, she thought. She had been avoiding Booth all day, and now he had found her. She grinned as she remembered that Angela hadn't.

"Come on, Bones." he knocked. "You know that I'll know."

Brennan lent on the door and sighed. She had no idea why she had called him stupid. She knew that it would offend him. Maybe she was subconsciously driving him away from her. What was she going to do? She had absolutely no idea as she gave in, unwilling to think of what Booth would do. She breathed in, put on her best face and opened the door.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked. Booth stared.

"What?"

"I said-"

"Ok, I'm coming in." he hurried through the doorway before she changed her mind.

"What do you want?" Brennan asked, going to the fridge. Booth closed the door. I want you, he thought. Though that sounded stupid. Maybe he was stupid.

"Ok now, Bones, don't do that." he remembered the matter in hand.

"Do what?"

"Change the subject and forget about it. No, we are not doing that this time. No brain tumour, no hospitals, no more excuses. Come on, you've got to be honest with me here, Bones." He didn't know why he was being so insistent; yes he did. He cared, even though she didn't. He wondered if he would give her his stuff if she asked again. Would she ask again?

"I don't see how it considers you if I want a child or not." she replied blankly.

"Ok, now. See, we can say that it doesn't, but it does." he saw her face and continues hurriedly. "You can say that it doesn't affect Angela, but it does. You try and stop her from going crazy and out of her way to buy that child everything it needs." Brennan opened her mouth to argue but Booth stopped her. "You can say that it doesn't affect anyone. But it will affect everyone, no matter in what small way. You're talking about another human being here, Bones."

Brennan sighed. "I know that. And I can do it. We've had this talk."

"We have, but we never ended it." he took a step towards her.

"Yes we did-"

"No, we didn't. Me putting my brain box through a blender is not ending it."

"It felt like we ended it…" she looked away, unable to lie to his face any longer.

"Bones, look at me." he positioned himself so as he was facing her again. "Bones, do you want a baby, a child of your own, or not?"

Brennan saw no way out. "I… I want…" she tried to look away, but found herself unable. "I know-" she paused. "I know that what I did, the decision that I made, hurt you."

Booth looked away and then looked back at her. "No, Bones, we're not talking about that right now-"

"We are." she looked at him. "I know that I hurt you, and it's hurting me, Booth. I can't explain it." Booth looked at her sympathetically, oblivious to what she was trying to say.

" All I'm asking is if you want -" he gulped. " - and that seems like to much so… I'll just go…"

"No, don't leave." Brennan stopped him.

"Temperance, I don't know what you want from me, but I can't give it to you. Please understand…"

"But all I want is you." she gasped. "Oh no." She covered her mouth, trying to put the words back in, rewind, but it was too late. Booth's eyes widened. This wasn't what he wanted to know.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I want you, your sperm, all of it." Brennan blurted out. She stepped away from him as she said it. She saw no reason to keep it in any longer. The damage was done.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry." a tear rolled down her cheek and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are you sorry?" nothing had hit him yet, he had frozen.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain. I deserve it now. Just tell me no and leave." she looked away again and braced herself.

"But Bones, I'm not leaving this. I am not leaving anything else, it all has to be resolved." he stepped towards her once more. They stayed in an awkward silence, hearing a siren go past the building. They stared at each other, both of them waiting for the other to say something.

"Say something then." Brennan said, wiping away a tear.

Booth shrugged. "Just give me a moment." his head was whirring, though it felt like nothing had reached him yet.

But the pause was deafening for Brennan. What was she thinking? How had that gotten out? Maybe, because she hadn't even allowed in her brain for long enough so that it just popped out. Though that was stupid. She held her breath as Booth opened his mouth to speak. Though that was a stupid reaction.

He gulped before he asked his question.

"Do you love me?"

"Oh." She hadn't been expecting that, though she hadn't been expecting any of it. "I couldn't-"

"Try." Booth's face was enough for Brennan to obey him. Her heart started beating as she assembled the facts. The facts were that she hadn't felt like this before. She hated to see Booth sad. It made her sad. Did she say it out of pity? No, she wouldn't, she was strong and unmoving. Though apparently not.

She 'wanted' him. But that was just a reaction to…- but did she care? Was love not caring about the facts? She looked at Booth. He didn't look like he was waiting for an answer.

"I… I…" she looked ashamed. "I don't know."

Booth sighed. He wasn't expecting a real answer. He looked at her face and couldn't be mad. He hugged her, not really knowing what else to do.

"I have no idea. I always know!" she held on to him tighter. "I always know…"

Booth was still stiff. What was happening? He hadn't expected any of this. He wasn't completely sure about how he felt about it. He knew that really, he was ecstatic. She wanted to be with him. But he was also confused. He had Brennan in his arms, crying. Which happened once in a blue moon.

"Booth?"

"Yes?"

Brennan wiped away her last tear and separated the hug so as she could look at him.

"What do we do now?" she grinned.

Booth, without thinking twice, bent down and kissed her.

* * *

Please review this chapter... it was the one that took me the longest, which I think is ironic *inside joke*


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, this part is long so brace yourselves... I couldn't think of where to split it... Enjoy! Please review!

* * *

"Damn it."

Angela was following Brennan and she was now reduced to hiding behind a plant with wheels that she had managed to station a few feet from Brennan's office. But she had moved and Angela couldn't see her anymore. When Angela had moved slightly, she had torn a few leaves off of it.

"Damn what?"

Angela jumped so high she knocked the pieces of paper that Cam was carrying onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry!" Angela quickly bent down to pick them up.

"What are you doing?" Cam asked, looking down at Angela, not bothering to help her.

Angela laughed nervously as she stood back up. "Who, me? I'm picking up your files…" she made a face. "I'm watering the plants…" she lent over and picked up a watering can that she had also put there for back up.

"Alright, you know that you don't have to do that, right?"

"Yeah, but… it's nature, and nature is beauty, and this place is… big, and white, and…"

"Save it for the jury. You're not being paid to water the plants, Angela. If I catch you around here again I'll do… something - about it."

"Ok, boss, _something _sounds scary. I better scadoodle…"

Cam hesitated.

"Scadoodle?"

Angela pulled a face and shrugged.

"Ok, you caught me. I'm spying on her because I think that her and Booth-"

"La-la-la-la-la." Cam said loudly. "I really don't want to know. You think many things." there was suddenly a great explosion and a round of applause. "Unlike others…" she started runing towards were the noise was coming from. "And no funny business, get to work!" she shouted behind her shoulder. Angela made sure that Cam had left when she pushed the plant closer to Brennan's office.

She had tried doing it directly, but she had been ignored. She was ninety nine point nine percent sure that Brennan and Booth had slept together. All she needed was some evidence.

She knew that Booth had visited Brennan the previous night because they had met on the way there.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." he had told her. Um-hmm… sure.

Angela moved the plant pot a few inches closer to Brennan's office. She could see her head now. She knew that this was ridiculous but she couldn't really see any other way. She looked around once more and quickly stood up straight when she saw Booth coming. He paused once he walked past Angela and turned back.

"What… are you doing?"

Angela smiled. "I'm watering the plants." she said gleefully.

"Don't you have people to do that?"

"They got arrested."

"Are you being paid?"

"No… why would that matter? Look at this poor plant! It's dying here!" she pointed out the fact that there were leaves lying on the floor around it.

"Ok… I'm no squint, but they look like they've been ripped off."

Angela feigned surprise. "Oh my god! You are totally right!" she smiled. "You are smart."

Booth frowned.

"So, how did last night go?" Bingo. Booth immediately looked uncomfortable.

"Oh… um… it went fine. Nothing else really happened… please stop nodding. Nothing happened." he assured her.

"You sure?"

"What?"

"Ok… Does she still want a baby?"

Booth blinked. "What?"

"That's why you went." Angela reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, um… she's not really sure…"

"Seriously?" said another voice."Oh god." Booth muttered. Sweets had popped out of nowhere. "Hey Sweets! How you doing? All better? Good. I've got a case so I better be… not here." he patted Sweets on the shoulder, hard, and left.

Angela smirked.

"How are you?" she asked him, not taking her eye off of Booth, how was smiling broadly as he entered Brennan's office. She started moving over there casually.

"Oh, I'm all better, thanks… you're not really listening, are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not. It's just…" she turned back to Sweets reluctantly. "I think they might of slept together."

Sweets mouth hung open. "Really? Wait, that's nothing new, you always think that."

"I know, but…" she ran back behind the plant as soon as she thought that Booth looked at her. "… this time I have evidence." Sweets joined Angela behind the plant and they both watched.

"Do tell."

"Well, this morning, Brennan came in late."

Sweets waited. "And?"

"Well, she only ever comes in late when…"

"OK…"

"And, the strangest thing was that Booth came in exactly four minutes after her. Exactly. Too exact, if you ask me."

Sweets nodded. "How much time have you been spending with Dr. Hodgins lately?"

Angela looked confused. "What? None! Nothings… going on…"

"Please, I just meant as friends. Your evidence is a bit paranoid."

"Oh, Ok. That's embarrassing." she wheeled the plant closer.

"Now, why am I always the twelve year old? You're hiding behind a plant." he stood up straight.

In Brennan's office, Booth had stopped Brennan from talking.

"Bones, is it me, or is that plant moving…? - What the hell is Sweets doing hiding behind a plant?"

They watched as Angela's hand reached up and dragged him back down again. Brennan just stared.

"What the-?" Booth and Brennan just stood there, watching. Sweets tried to stand up once more but Angela dragged him down again. This time, he staggered and fell, taking the plant down with him. Angela stood up to help him and casually stroked her hair, in a nothing's-going-on-here kind of way. She saw Brennan and Booth, her face fell, but then she waved brightly. Cam came up with her arms folded, Hodgins behind her, covered in soot and wearing goggles.

Booth threw the case file on her sofa and looked at her partner, frowning. "Booth, I'm confused."

"Me too, Bones…" he laughed. "Boy, I'm glad we can't hear anything because Cam looks mad…" she did.

"She does." they stayed there a while more, watching Sweets and Angela getting told off.

"This is fun." Brennan smirked, watching the team form a small crowd. Angela was laughing nervously, Sweets was covered in dirt, Hodgins was covered in soot and was wearing melting plastic gloves, goggles and great big boots. Nigel Murray had joined and was smirking in the background. He was in the same state as Hodgins.

"It is." Booth agreed. He looked at his partner but forgot why. Then he just realized that he liked looking at her. Brennan felt his eyes upon her and looked at him too, smiling. Brennan loved Booth's smile and hoped to see it a lot. She had missed it. Booth liked knowing that she was his, and he was hers. They both lent in closer, unaware, until their faces were inches away from the others.

They suddenly realized what the were doing, looked at their feet, embarrassed and looked back to the scene reluctantly to see that something had changed.

The group was staring at them now, with their mouths hanging open. Angela, however, was smiling broadly.

"What - what are they saying?" Brennan asked.

Booth shifted uncomfortably, and Brennan did too.

"I um… I have a rough idea."

"What?" she said to the small wide-eyed crowd.

"Bones."

"What? What are they looking at?" she shrugged at the team who were staring at them, as if waiting for something to happen.

"I think they're looking at us, Bones."

"Why would they…?" she cringed.

Booth waved at them sarcastically and they both turned their backs on the team.

"What should we do?" Booth whispered sideways at Brennan.

"Pretend we're talking about the case." she whispered back.

"But I left the case file on the sofa. I would have to face them again."

"Ok, then, lets go over to your computer."

"Ok."

"Alright? On three. Pretend we're talking about the case. One, two…"

"SO, the victim has been identified as…" she waited to be helped out as she sat down at her desk and started typing random words, trying not to look at anyone else.

"He hasn't been identified, Bones." Booth whispered.

"Oh… but I thought we were pretending…?"

"Ok, forget it. Oh god."

"What?"

"I just looked."

"What are they doing?""They're talking."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I don't know… yet. Sweets is looking too smug." Booth was whispering from out the side of his mouth.

"Why would he look smug?" Brennan asked.

"Because… he's weird. What are you typing?"

"All the bones in the body, from top to bottom."

Booth stared. "What? Why?""It's my thing, Booth."

"Ok, whatever. Ugh."

"What?"

"I think Hodgins just gave me a thumbs up."

"Why?"

Booth immediately regretted sharing. "I don't want to know." he answered.

"Oh good."

"What?" Brennan was getting irritated at having to hear Booth go 'oh no' and 'ugh' without knowing why, so she gave up pretending to work and looked. They were all leaving.

"I have a bad feeling." Booth shifted.

"What, in your gut?"

"I think Angela's going to wait for me to leave. Can you handle her?"

"I can handle anything."

"Ok, Mrs. Modesty." Booth teased.

Brennan didn't get it. "Why?"

"Ok, I'm leaving now." he said, eyeing Angela, who was dying to come in. "No offence, I've got to go and look at the missing persons…" he added quickly.

"You're sure that you have to leave? I like having you here." Brennan admitted. It was a fact, not a confession.

"Come on, Bones, Angela is going to pee herself if she doesn't come in soon."

"In that case she should go to the bathroom. I don't have a toilet in here. It would smell horrible."

Booth looked at her pleadingly.

"Ok then, fine. Go." Brennan dismissed him.

"I'll be back soon." he warned her. "Don't talk about me too much." Brennan smirked.

He was right. As soon as he was out of sight, Angela ran into Brennan's office.

"Sweet-"

"Do you need to go to the toilet?"Angela paused. "What? No. Why?"

"It's probably nothing." Brennan arranged the files that were on her desk.

Angela smiled falsely. "Ok Sweetie, cut the crap."

Brennan paused. "What? Cut the-?"

"The crap, Sweetie. It's a term."

"I don't think so…"

"It is. Now… you slept together, didn't you." it wasn't a question.

Brennan laughed falsely. "What a ludicrous idea. If I had slept with Booth the amount of times that you accused me of it…"

"You would be the happiest woman in the world. Like you are today."

Brennan avoided eye contact. "I'm sure that there are many people that are happier than me."

"Um-hmm." Angela nodded. "Sure, whatever. Come on! You can't lie to me Sweetie, I've got a radar for these kind of things."

"Well, your radar has been wrong more than once."

"I fixed it."

"How?" Brennan stared, stubbornly awaiting an answer.

Angela decided to stop were that was going: away from the point.

"Brennan…" Brennan looked up at Angela who was putting her pout face on.

"Angela, nothing happened."

"Oh, Ok then. That's how it's going to be, right? Well, just you know, I will find out everything."

Brennan looked at her blankly. Angela nodded.

"Whatever." she got up. "I will know!" she shouted behind her back. As soon as she left, Brennan smiled to herself. But then her smile faltered. She would tell her soon, just… not now.


	14. Chapter 14

Booth was tapping his fingers impatiently on his left knee. Brennan was sighing and crossing and uncrossing her legs from time to time. Sweets was sitting opposite them, smiling. Booth became too annoyed.

"Are you gonna talk or are you just going to stare at us?"

Sweets smiled. "Well, I was declining to speak first. It puts me in control."

Booth smirked. "Where did you get that? Wikipedia?"

Sweets hung his head. "Yes."

Booth frowned. Brennan looked at him and then at Sweets, and them at him again.

"Could you talk with words here? I'm not a male and I am not familiar with your non-verbal conversations. It's very frustrating." she shifted.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just waiting for you or Agent Booth to start today's session, instead of myself."

Brennan frowned. Sweets smiled secretly. "Why?"

"He thinks we have something interesting to tell him…" Booth explained to Brennan, though he quickly turned back to Sweets. "Which we don't." he added hurriedly.

Sweets 'uh-hmm-ed'. "I thought you were working on a case?"

"So? You don't care about him, he's been dead for two-hundred years." Booth pointed out. Sweets kept on smiling.

"Well I care." Brennan said. "The formation of his skull is very interesting." she was exited about it, of course. Sweets tried to understand, but he didn't. And frankly, as Booth had pointed out, he didn't really care.

"His facial structure and parietal bone-"

"-She means X-File-ish, Sweets." Brennan was annoyed at being interrupted. She made sure that she wasn't looking at Booth. Booth's face fell. He hadn't meant to offend her.

"Oh." Sweets nodded. He still didn't care.

"Ok, I don't know what X-File-ish means, but I'm sure that it's not a correct term." Brennan eyed Booth once more, expecting something.

"Ok, Bones, I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"I accept your apology."

Booth smiled and Brennan couldn't help but smile back. Sweets became even more smug. Booth realized it and became irritated again.

"Really, what is you're problem?"

"Nothing." Sweets still smiled.

"Ok, it's not nothing." Booth clarified.

Brennan frowned once more. "Have you been talking with Angela?" she asked suspiciously. "Because whatever she told you is most probably incorrect."

"No, I haven't seen or talked to Angela since…" he looked at his fingernails. "… it took me ages to get that dirt out…" he murmured.

"Hey, Sweets, we're still here. You can talk to your nails in your private time."

"I'm sure Daisy would be enthusiastic."

Sweets became slightly red. "Sorry, it just slipped out… so now you want to talk?" he wondered eagerly.

"Listen, Sweets. I just don't want to watch you talking to your nails, Ok?"

They stayed in silence, Booth and Brennan exchanging glances. Sweets became sug again.

"There is NOTHING going on between me and Bones, Sweets." Booth laughed nervously. Brennan kicked him urgently and Booth put on a straight face again. Sweets didn't miss it.

"Why do you think that I think there is something going on between you and Dr. Brennan?"

"Because you always think that." Booth sheltered himself.

"You do." Brennan backed him up.

Sweets nodded. Booth rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Sweets, lets hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Your hypothesis."

"About what?" Sweets asked innocently. Booth raised his eyebrows.

"You want to know my professional opinion."

"Your wrong opinion." Brennan corrected.

"Ok then. I'll tell you. You asked for it."

"This sounds good." Brennan smirked. Booth smiled. Sweets rolled his eyes. He lent forward.

"I think that Agent Booth confessed his feelings-"

"What feelings?" Booth smirked. Sweets ignored him.

"-and you turned him down." he pointed at Brennan. She shifted, awkward. "But then your mistake and felt bad." Booth looked at Brennan to see how she was reacting. But she was listening, interested at what Sweets had to say. Booth turned back to Sweets, who now was just talking to her. "You felt terrible for how you made him feel. That's what you told yourself. But also you felt terrible at missing out on something you wanted." Brennan smirked. "Really deep down." Sweets added. "You became more and more uncomfortable around Agent Booth-"

"I don't do that."

"-and you started to not know how to act." he ignored Brennan's comments. "You felt awkward." Brennan smirked once again, but more irritated. "You were afraid of letting something slip. You were lost for words and that's why you called him stupid. You made it come out before anything else did, anything that would insinuate anything else."

"I am never lost for words. I am familiar with many of them."

"I know." Sweets nodded.

"Is that it?" Booth asked.

"No." Booth sighed. Sweets ignored him. "A question came up. One that you've been unwilling to answer."

"That's unlikely."

"You're starting to sound like Angela's psychic."

Sweets frowned. "Wait, was that an insult?""I'm not sure…" Booth feigned deep thought.

"It is." Brennan smiled.

"Whatever… the point is that when you were affronted with this question by Agent Booth" he pointed and Booth shrugged. She looked at her partner, who now shifted. He didn't mind attention, but they were acting as if he couldn't hear or see them.

"Everything you had been holding in, everything that you had been thinking just came out. The damn finally broke." he smiled triumphantly and waited to see their response.

Booth looked at Brennan tentatively to see if everything he wasn't sure of was true. She looked at him. For a minute, they were quiet. But then, simultaneously they burst out laughing.

Sweets sighed.

"That was a funny story." Brennan said between laughs.

"Yeah, maybe it could be your next book." Booth agreed. Brennan shrugged.

"Well, it kind of makes me sound stupid. Booth stopped laughing.

"Do you still think I'm stupid?" he asked seriously.

Brennan smiled comfortingly. "No, of course not. You're not as intelligent as I am, or Hodgins, or Cam. Perhaps as Angela. Except you're good with people, not art." she stated. "I feel like we've had this conversation before though…" she muttered. Booth ignored the comment and smiled at her. She smiled more brightly back at him.

Sweets watched them, frustrated.

"Seriously?" he asked. They both ignored him. He sighed. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to do this but…

"Hey, um, Dr. Brennan." she looked at him. "Um, any more thoughts on the baby you were going to have last year?" he tried to sound casual.

"Whoa!"

"Horse."

"No." Sweets said sternly.

"Ok, Sweets. We agreed that this didn't have anything to do with you." Booth butted in before Brennan could talk. She closed her mouth.

"No we didn't… and it would have something to do with your partnership. She wanted to use your-"

"Whoa!"

"Horse?" It sounded like a question now. Sweets ignored it.

"So, no more thoughts about it? You seemed pretty excited about it then."

"Whoa!"

"Hor-"

"Please don't." Sweets pleaded.

"Well…" Brennan looked at Booth for guidance but he quickly looked away. "It has come up recently, in a case…"

"We were locked in the lab for that case. Did you talk about it then?"

Booth shifted. "Really, Sweets? She was loopy." Brennan raised her eyebrows at Sweets as if to say 'see?'.

"Yeah. I guess she was. So is that the excuse not to talk about it? You can't push it away for so long. No offence, but you're way older than I am, and it's looking more likely for me to have a kid before you do." he was lying, of course.

"Whoa, Sweets, stop right there. You're sounding more like a squint with every word that comes out of your mouth. Bones is still young enough to have kids."

"Though I should have one soon… he's right you know.""Really, now?"

"It looks like you're consulting Agent Booth. Are you considering his sperm again."

"Ok. First, you look way to excited. And second, she should think about this slowly-"

" Yes, I am."

Booth threw his hands up in the air. "Way to go, Bones."

"What? I am."

"Now?"

"When?"

"When he's not staring at us."

"But that's how we discussed it…"

"And that's how it never happened."

"It never happened because you wanted to be a real father."

"And I had a brain tumour."

"That's true."

Sweets was watching the whole exchange and now had his mouth hanging open. "Angela was right." he whispered to himself.

"Most of the time Angela acts like a crazy person." Brennan said.

"But she also has a radar…"

"What does that even mean?"

"Ok, Sweets, I've had enough. Come on, Bones, we're leaving now."

"We are?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because he's implying THINGS."

"Oh. THINGS." Brennan nodded, knowingly.

Sweets paused before speaking. "Is that code?" he asked.

"What? No! I mean, of course not." Booth said.

"Of course not." Brennan echoed.

"Bye." Booth pushed Brennan through the door and closed it, hard, leaving Sweets alone. His eyes were still wide.

"Wow."

* * *

It wasn't supposed to carry on so long but I still can't find a way to end it yet...

Read&Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Angela walked up to Hodgins, who was staring at something through his microscope, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Ok, spill the beans." she said.

"What?" Hodgins jumped.

"You've been looking confused all day. And you've been keeping to yourself. First thing that comes to mind is psychosis… but you already had that." Hodgins frowned.

"Did you come here to insult me? Because that's what it feels like."

Angela put her hands on her hip. "No, I came here to ask you what was wrong."

"If I tell you what's wrong you'll go ballistic. And it should not come from me, unless I want to die."

Angela's eyes widened. "Are you involved with the mob?"

"No, of course not!" Hodgins looked even more confused. She calmed down. "But I am not telling you anything anyways. I am going to shut up now."

"But that makes me want to know even more."

"Too bad, because I'm not telling you." He turned back to his microscope. Angela sighed. How the hell would he tell her that he had seen Booth and Brennan get into his car, Booth kiss Brennan on the cheek, Brennan smile and kiss him on the mouth… Uh-huh, no thanks, he did not want a bullet in the chest. It had been an accident; they hadn't seen him, it was night, thank god. Blagh. He shuddered. Why him?

"What is it with everyone and secrets?" Angela said.

"What secrets?" Sweets was walking by.

Hodgins jumped again. "Don't you have a job?"

"Yes… I'm dropping by these murderer profiles. Have you seen Booth?"

"Gaaaaa! No. I. Have. Not. Aaaghh…" Angela looked at Hodgins.

"Sheeesh, I haven't!" he turned back to his microscope.

Angela and Sweets left. "What's wrong with him?" Sweets asked.

"I have no idea." Angela looked over her shoulder at Hodgins, who was wiping his brow. "He says that he can't tell me." she waited.

"What? I'm a psychologist, not a mind reader."

"Ok, no need to get huffy about it."

"I'd say that you were the huffy one, miss Montenegro."

"Oh, me. I'm the huffy one?"

"I just said that you were…"

"I know, I know. It just hasn't been a good past weeks."

"Yeah… Wait, you're not going to make me hide behind another plant, are you?" Sweets sounded worried.

"No, I'm not." Angela laughed.

"Good."

"Hey, _you're _following _me_."

"I thought we were going to find Booth."

"You are. Not me. I have a job."

"Hey, me too. I'm helping."

"Dr. Sweets! Don't you have a job?" Cam asked. Sweets sighed.

"I'm dropping these off… and they told me to go home because I still looked sick." he hung his head.

Angela chuckled.

"Ok then." Cam nodded. "What are they?"

"Potential murderer profiles - they're for Booth. Have you seen him?"

"No… Hodgins has been avoiding him, which is weird. If it's from him, tell him to do it himself." Cam said as she left.

Angela and Sweets exchanged confused glances.

"Oh, is that him? Booth!" Sweets shouted. Booth and Brennan had just come through the main entrance, laughing together. Angela's eyes widened as she thought that they were holding hands. Sweets ran over to them, Angela behind him, and they immediately separated.

"Sweets, don't you have a job?" Booth exclaimed.

"I came to deliver these… how is the decision making going?"

Booth looked over the files. "You could of e-mailed me these."

"What decision making?" Angela implored. Sweets frowned at Brennan.

"Why are you so anxious to know? I have a lot of work to do." she left but Angela followed her, asking "What decision, Bren?" Sweets stayed with Booth.

"You can leave now. We don't have a consult until tomorrow."

"I was just checking by on you and Dr. Brennan - hello?"

Booth was looking over Sweets shoulder, and he spotted Hodgins come towards them, see Booth and turn the opposite direction.

"What's with Hodgins?" he tried his best to ignore Sweets previous statements.

"Dr. Hodgins?"

"Ah!"

"It's just me…" Brennan frowned. "I need you to analyze these samples… what is wrong?" Hodgins was pulling faces.

"He's been like that all day." Angela piped in.

"Are you ill?"

Hodgins tried to put on a straight face. "No, I'm fine. Whatever. Samples. Can do." he took them from Brennan. She looked at Angela. Angela looked back and suddenly said "What decision?"

Brennan sighed and left for her office. "It's nothing, Ange."

"It's the baby, isn't it? Are you using Booth? Will it be a direct deposit?"

"I'm not sure yet." Brennan opened the door to her office and Angela followed through.

"About the direct deposit?"

"About the baby." She was sure about everything else.

"It's so going to be Booth… and it'll be so cute!"

"Ok."

"Ok you'll have a baby? Were you two holding hands before?" Angela lent her hands on Brennan's desk.

Brennan knew that it would be pointless to argue. "Friends do that."

"We don't."

"Do you want to?"

"No. It would look gay."

"You are gay."

"Bisexual, Sweetie. And I am not in love with you. Booth is." she added with a sly grin. Brennan shifted.

"Could you please stop telling me that?"

"Hey, you told me."

"I was drunk."

"So was I."

"I'm missing the point."

"Leave it, Sweets!" Booth came into Brennan's office, Sweets behind him.

"Would you let her use your semen?"

"Don't go there."

"Yeah, Sweets. Don't be gross." Angela smirked.

"Could you please make him leave?"

"Oh, I get it. You need a private talk. Sure. Come on, Sweets." Angela put her arm through his and closed the door behind her. Sweets left, but she stood at a distance, her arms folded, as if waiting for something.

"Will someone make her leave?" Booth said to Brennan.

"She can't hear us, Booth."

"But she can see us and she's creeping me out."

Angela waved. Hodgins appeared once more, and once more he turned back. Booth frowned.

"Does she think I'm going to propose or something?"

"Are you?"

"No, of course not." he paused. "Why, would you say yes?"

"I don't know, it's too soon. I would have to consider it very carefully." she lied.

"True. But you would consider it?" but Booth knew that he wouldn't doubt it.

"Sure… why, would you propose?"

"I don't know… why are we talking about this now?""It's Angela… her stares are very powerful."

"Ok, Angela's got superpowers. Whoopee."

"You didn't sound enthusiastic."

"I wasn't trying." he looked at Angela again. She was looking impatient.

"What is that doing here?" Brennan frowned, looking at a small bear she had found on her desk. "Bears are vicious, why is this one cute?"

"You think it's cute?" asked Booth, picking it up.

"Did you put it there?"

"No… and I would go more for gross." he looked at it's big smile and yellow ears. "Whoa, what the hell-?" he found a false bottom.

"A microphone…" Brennan said.

"But who-?" Booth looked at where Angela was standing and saw that she was gone. "This is illegal." he said into the bear.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's illegal now."

"Oh, Ok. Should we give Angela her bear back?"

"No, of course not." Booth took out the microphone. "We'll just break this and-"

"No, don't! I borrowed it!" Angela came in and grabbed it off of Booth.

"Who'd you borrow it from, James Bond?"

"I wish James Bond had such a cute sense of humour." Angela fingered the small bear, smiling.

"Ok, that is not cute! It looks evil." Booth made clear. "Please stop spying Angela."

"Sorry, my social life is crumbling and I wanted to give this a try."

"Did it work?"

"No." she sulked.

"Ok, you can leave now, for good."

"Ok." Angela agreed. "Wait… why is Hodgins avoiding you two?"

"He's avoiding us?" Brennan asked.

"No duh. What did you do, threaten to shoot him?"

"Many times… but not recently."

"Well then, that makes no sense."

"You're telling me." Booth looked over at where Hodgins worked. He seemed to be hiding behind his computer.

In Hodgins' brain there was an eternal struggle. What would happen if he told anyone? Did he tell them that he knew? No, he would get shot. He was not a coward though; but this had nothing to do with him, even though he considered himself their friend. He saw that they were looking at him and he cringed and hid behind the screen again. Who was he kidding, he was being a coward, even though he wasn't one. And it wouldn't be him that broke their secret. He would have to stop acting weird… he wondered how long he could go in their presence without making a funny noise. He took a deep breath and lifted his head above the computer screen and waved.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm sick of lying." Brennan said as she closed her apartment's door, looking twice. Angela's unannounced visits had become more frequent lately.

"Me too, Bones, but we really can't tell anyone. They wouldn't let us work together anymore."

"You could get clearance." Brennan said as she took off her jacket and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"But then I would have to talk to Hacker who… has a thing for you. Thanks." he accepted the drink. "He's not going to give me it easily. Heck, he might not even give it to me." he sat on her sofa and turned on the TV.

"Well, don't you think you should at least try?" She got some spaghetti and turned on a pot of boiling water.

"Whoa, you are not cooking dinner for me." he jumped back off of the sofa.

"But you're a terrible cook."

"Thanks for the compliment. I'll help then."

"Ok, just do what I tell you." Booth raised his eyebrows but she didn't see.

"Chop these."

"Sure."

They both started cooking, their backs turned to one another.

"As I was saying, if this is going somewhere we're going to need to tell people." Brennan said as she opened the pack of spaghetti. "What if I do get pregnant or you do ask me to marry you?"

He ignored the last comment on purpose. "You think this is going somewhere?" Booth asked, ignoring the irony. So much for a different outcome.

"Well… yes." Brennan admitted. "I feel like this relationship is worth more than my job."

Booth smiled to himself.

"Do you love me yet?"

"Not sure." Brennan and Booth both smiled to themselves. It had become a joke between them, even though Booth hated to admit that deep inside, he wished that one day she would answer properly.

"So I think you should ask for clearance, or I'll do it for you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Booth sighed. "It looks like you're going to have to anyway. I am not telling Hacker that I stole his girlfriend."

"Well, if you told him that we already have a relationship, you might get fired."

"You want me to lie to the deputy director of the FBI?"

"Yes. You're already doing so well." She mocked.

"What do I do with these?" Booth referred to the cooking.

"Put them in here. I think it should be me first." Brennan asked, looking into his face. Booth sighed.

"Yeah, it should. It'll be more like a break up than a request, no matter who says it."

"Oh, I guess that means I'm cheating on him." Brennan smiled.

"Yes, you are." Booth smiled back and drew her towards him. She kissed him and became fiercer and fiercer. Booth had to draw her away from the counter and lay her on the sofa. She started undoing his tie, and then his shirt, her lips not leaving his.

"Hi, Bren!" Angela's voice came from the corridor.

"Damn it." Brennan muttered. "Do you think we could pretend that we're not here?"

"I know that you're here, I saw the lights from the road." Angela's voice sounded again.

"Hey, that's mine!" Booth whispered.

"We should let her in." Brennan said reluctantly.

"Yeah, we should. Though it doesn't mean we will."

"Booth, I know you're there. I saw you're car parked outside. If you don't let me in I'll tell the whole lab you're sleeping together, whether it's true or not."

Booth groaned and let Brennan up. He buttoned his shirt and put on his tie.

"This won't go on much longer." Brennan promised as she went to the door. "I'll tell Hacker tomorrow." She opened the door.

"Hi! Hi Booth! What a surprise to see you here! What are you telling Hacker tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Maybe."

Angela sulked. "Ok, whatever." She rubbed her hands together. "So, what are we having for dinner?" she asked, walking towards the stove. "It smells yum."

"Booth!" Brennan whispered urgently. She ran up to him and wiped her lipstick of his face before Angela could turn around.

"This'll be fun, right? The three of us…" Angela turned to look at them again.

"Yeah, as fun as the last three nights." Booth said, faking enthusiasm.

"Yup." Angela agreed.

"Ok, then." Booth smiled. Brennan mirrored him. Angela frowned at both of them but forgot it quickly.

"You're going to do this?" Booth asked. They were in his office and Brennan was getting up to see Hacker.

"Yes, I am." Brennan frowned. "Do I need to find him?"

"Doesn't look like it…" Booth saw Hacker approaching. He knocked on the door. "He's going to be crushed…" Booth said, though he could not hide the hint of glee in his voice. "Well, good luck." Booth got up to let him in.

"You're not staying?"

"What? Of course not. I'm not getting fired just for sitting in the background and looking smug."

"Hello Agent Booth, Temperance. I saw you come in." Hacker came in.

Brennan breathed in. "Andrew, we need to talk."

"It's seems like you two need your privacy… I'll be leaving right about... now." Booth near enough ran out of his own office.

"I would very much like to date Booth, not you." was what he heard as he left and he immediately regretted letting her do it. He didn't look back to see if Hacker was watching him because he knew that he was. But he didn't feel bad for him. Heck, the way he had said 'Temperance' had made him want to punch him in his smug little face.

Where should he go? He looked both ways before jumping into the lift. He just started tapping on random buttons, riding up and down, avoiding his own floor unless he met Hacker on his way out. He realized that he had better get out of there as soon as he caught a glimpse of Sweets on one of his elevator trips. He walked out of the building, wondering what was going on. He walked around the block a couple of times and then stopped by a cart with free pretzels.

"I beg your pardon?" Hacker asked, watching Booth leave in disbelief.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said. Do he know? No wonder he was looking so smug…"

"No, Booth has no idea." Brennan was quick to add. She hadn't told Booth about this part of the plan, and she realized that it might allow him to keep his job, if Hacker declined.

"Are you sure?" Hacker asked, watching Booth look both ways before embarking the lift.

"Positive." She realized that it was much easier to lie to Hacker than to Angela or Hodgins or Cam.

"So, let me get this clear… you're dumping me while asking me to give Booth, my inferior, clearance to date you instead?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am asking. He might not even say yes, though."

"Are you kidding me? Booth would of said yes with clearance or without it."

Brennan shifted uncomfortably as she tried to keep him from getting too close to the truth.

"So will you give it to him or not?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it."  
"Is that a fancy way of saying no?"

"No, it's a fancy way of saying absolutely not."

Brennan raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Temperance, you just dumped me."

"Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Not if it involves someone else. Hey, I can be extremely selfish."

"Or just plain mean."

"Really? You're calling me mean? That's harsh."

"I hope so."

"It won't get Booth clearance though."

"What about me?"

"I have no control over that. You can do whatever you please. Just not with Booth." Hacker seemed extremely smug.

"You know that even if you say no, I'll tell him anyway."

"He'll be fired."

"Not if we keep it a secret. And I am very good a keeping a secret." Hey, she had proof now.

Hacker paused. "Tell him what?"

Brennan sighed. "That my affection for him has been growing over the past few years and I would very much like to have sexual and emotional relations with him." She said it as if it were a fact.

"And that's going to make this easier for me?"

"Stop being a baby."

"I am one. And a sore looser. Except the problem is that I'm the baby in charge of Booth's social life. That sounded wrong…"

Brennan frowned. "You won't win."

"Oh, I think I will."

Brennan bit her lip, glared at him, and left.

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Booth walked across the street to Brennan, holding out a pretzel for her to take. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at the chocolate smudge on his tie.

"Oh, um…" he tried to wipe it off. "Damn it… now I just made it worse."

"Here." Brennan took it off for him and put it in her bag.

"So, how did it go?"

Brennan took her pretzel, risking a quick kiss on his cheek. Booth smiled.

"He's not going to give you clearance. This is disgusting." She handled the pretzel.

"They were free so… What? Why?"

"So many calories… how much stuff is cramped on to this?" Brennan said, taking a bite.

"No, I mean why did Hacker say no?"

"Oh. He says that he's a sore looser."

Booth sighed. "I knew he wouldn't give it me anyways."

"Then why did you let me do that?"

"Because it's what you wanted."

"You're right. And I still want it."

"Well, you can't have it."

"I know. I need to get to the lab."

"Ok, I'll drive you there. I'm not going back in there unless it's absolutely necessary."

"You can go in… I think. Just pretend you didn't know about it." She took another bite. "Though I have to admit, this is delicious."

Booth paused. "You told him I didn't know."

"I realized that that way you would be more likely to keep your job; but he is more immature than I would of thought."

"Oh, Ok. I feel much better now."

"Well, you can pretend you have no idea, and don't look smug…"

"Whatever, I'll give it a shot. Wait… does he have a good reason not to give me clearance? Maybe you should ask Sweets to tell him that we'd still work fine together." He struggled to fit the rest of his pretzel in his mouth in one bite.

"What if we don't."

"But we do." He said, his voice muffled.

"Yes, but Sweets thinks that he knows us better than we do."

He swallowed the rest and opened his car door. "You're right."

"I know." Brennan smiled as she got in the car.

"Hey, careful with that in the car!" Booth warned.

"I am a very clean – oops!"

"What? What was that? It didn't sound good. Really? On the seat? Great, you know, just great. Sit in the back."

"What? Where all the criminals sit?"

"And Hodgins." Booth reminded. "And you're paying to get that out."

"Are you serious?" Brennan asked. "Men are obviously very protective over their cars. I'm sorry." Booth sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I'm just pissed off at Hacker."

"So am I." They waited.

"Should… I get in the car?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, but I would advise you to sit in the back anyway, unless you want smudges on your… nice coat there."

"Ok." Brennan clambered into the back, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"What, are you afraid of, murderer germs?" Booth joked.

"I know it's irrational… but still." She sat down carefully. Booth smirked.

"Oh, miss Montenegro." Sweets frowned at her.

"Angela, Sweets. This isn't a clinic."

"I'm kind of busy…" a patient looked up from the sofa opposite Sweets. Angela sighed.

"Your wife is cheating on you because you spend too much time in work. She doesn't trust you, so she's getting back. Notice how I said work." She added as she saw his confused expression.

"I was just – getting to that." Sweets whispered. The patient stared at Angela strangely. She stared back in disgust.

"No wonder she thinks you're cheating. You're a creep. Go look at her like that. Otherwise she wouldn't have married you." Angela beckoned him out the door. He got up, annoyed, and left.

"Thank you, Angela, for making sure he never comes back and probably sues me."

"Your welcome."

"Don't you people know that I have times of the day…"

"I need you to put in a good word for Booth and Brennan." Angela sat down, getting right to the point. Sweets frowned. "To Hacker."

"I am aware of that."

"You are?"

"Yes… he came to see me this morning."

"He did?"

"Yes… I'm the FBI psychologist." it was Sweets turn to frown.

"So, what did you tell him?"

"What do you know?"

"Nothing. Well, what I could gather from reading Booth's face. But I realized that another unnecessary object is getting between his and Brennan's blooming love."

"Unnecessary?"

"Well, we've already got the fact that she was abandoned and won't trust anyone again… and the fact that Booth won't make another move."

"Another?"

"Forget that bit."

"Miss Montenegro,"

"Angela"

"do you realize that the lack of a social life of your own is making you…"

"Obsessed?"

"Um, yes."

"Whatever, I'm just getting bored with the whole 'will they, won't they'. It's really getting under my skin." She shivered.

"Ok… but I thought that they were already together… according to you, of course."

"Oh, well, we're all wrong sometimes."

"But you're not."

"Just, go with me here. You tell Hacker that he's better off without her-"

"I don't think I-"

"and that Brennan's been looking down…"

"I don't see how-"

"and that Booth would be great for her-"

"But I-"

"and that he should move on-"

"But I've already-"

"and that he should give Booth permission to rock her socks. Sorry for the phrasing."

Sweets pulled a face.

"I just hate to see two people that are made for each other separated like that." She sighed.

"Like you and Hodgins?" Sweets asked. Angela became quiet. "I can assure you, I have done all I could do, as a psychologist. And if they are together, like you say, then they are proving to be able to compartmentalize very well."

"Did you tell him that?"  
Sweets pulled a face.

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me? He was pissed! I got up to Brennan and Booth and I ran for the hills."

Angela sighed. "That was you at your best?"  
"Hey, I never said that it was me at my best!"

"You said something close to that." Angela pointed out.

"My advice, Angela, for them, is that they wait a week or two, Hacker will get over it and maybe give them clearance."

"Maybe-"

"As for you – get over it!"

"Pardon?"

"You and Hodgins finished, Ok? Yeah, you did… so what? Come on, Angela, either go back to him or move on! And stop trying to control other peoples lives."

"What are you doing?"

"My job… yeah, I got one." He sighed. "And giving advice, as a friend."

"Could you give them advice?" she stopped. "Ok, I gottcha." She smiled at him. "Thanks, _Dr. Sweets_."

Sweets frowned. "Oh, I get it. No problem, Angela." Angela smiled and got up to leave. "Wait a second, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Sweets stopped her. "What's the whole 'we're friends, right?' thing about?"

"Oh… that." Angela grinned. "Did you do it?"

"Yes… but what is it for?"

"Mostly to mess with them… it will come in handy, believe me." Sweets frowned.

"Whatever it is, you can now count me out. Your mind is way more complex than what people give you credit for."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you." She smiled. "Can I call you Lance?"

Sweets frowned again. "I'd rather you didn't…"

"Ok." She left. "Lance."

**This is going on WAY longer than I expected... Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"I'll take these to Hodgins." Cam offered, but Hodgins was busy pulling funny faces and avoiding eye contact with Booth. "What is wrong with you?" she asked as she snapped her fingers in his face. Hodgins, as a growing custom, jumped.

"Argg!" he exclaimed. Cam raised her eyebrows. He looked at her pleadingly, and then at Booth, and then pulled another face. "Gaaahhh-"

"Stop!" Cam ordered. "What the hell? I think I've been quite good, ignoring this, but really… pull yourself together or go see a doctor."

"Yeah, doctor." Hodgins finally managed to say with a straight face. Cam stared. He was proud of being able to calm down, but then caught a look of Brennan over Cam's shoulder and pulled another face.

"Dr. Hodgins! Snap out of it or go home." Cam said, forcing the evidence into his hands.

"Can I go home?" he asked after her, weighing the possibilities.

"As long as you don't value your job." Cam smiled sarcastically. Hodgins kicked the floor as she turned around. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that!" she called. Hodgins started muttering under his breath and turned back to his computer. He couldn't help it. Maybe he should go kick something else, that seemed to help.

"Go and ask then." Brennan pressured Booth.

"Ok, I have to do everything… Hey… buddy – Ouch!"

"Oh, Booth, sorry!" Hodgins made a mental note not to kick things. "Sorry, man." He tried to look Booth in the face, but couldn't, so he turned back to his computer. And then he made more funny faces. But Booth didn't notice.

"What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Nothing personal… just don't sneak up on a guy." Hodgins tried looking at Booth, and then tried looking away but saw Brennan. "Hey, um… I'm gonna go… it's late… and… eat. Food. Angela, want to come?" he caught Angela unawares.

"Who, me?" she looked up from what she was doing. Booth was just staring at Hodgins, wide-eyed. "Yeah, sure." She gave the folder she was carrying to Brennan.

"Come on, let's go. See ya later… buddy." He called to Booth, unable to make eye contact.

"Ouch." Booth muttered to Brennan as he went to stand beside her and Cam again. "That hurt. Next time it's your go." He pointed at Brennan.

"Why, so I can get kicked?"

"Exactly." They both went in to Brennan's office. Cam was smiling and shaking her head. Then she thought. Why was Hodgins so scared of Booth all of a sudden? She looked at Booth. She couldn't hear anything from inside Brennan's office but she could see that they were laughing. She frowned. He also seemed to be avoiding Dr. Brennan. Which was weird. Or was it? It was Hodgins. But still… she looked again. Now Booth was putting his arm around her. She frowned again. She looked around but stopped herself – she was not hiding behind a plant, not like Angela and Sweets. Though now she did see the intrigue. People were leaving the Jeffersonian. Actually, it was nearly empty. If she just hid… no. She wasn't going to – was that what she thought it was? Going against her better instincts she ran to hide around the corner, leaving Brennan's office in view.

"Oh my god." She whispered, her mouth wide open, her eyes wider.

"Dr. Soroyan?" sounded a voice. She closed her eyes and stood up straight, turning around. "Yes."

"May I ask-?"

"No. Please don't." she looked again, but they were leaving now, Booth carrying Brennan's jacket, Brennan smiling. The intern that had bothered her left, confused. Should she let them know that she was there, for their own sake? She opened her mouth to shout but nothing came out. She was still in shock. She decided to hide once more and close her mouth. It wasn't really a decision. She just did it. "Oh god." She muttered again once they had left. "Oh god oh god oh god!" she got louder and louder, flapped her arms, calmed down and decided to leave and forget about it. She pulled a face. Now she knew what was wrong with Hodgins.

"Yes, Hodgins, this is Cam… just want to say sorry, because… aaaaagggg. Sorry. Yes, I saw it. God. Oh Goddddd." She chewed on the d. "Aaaaggg" she started flapping her arms again. "See you at work. Sorry. Agg. Aaaaaaa." She pulled a face and hung up, hearing Angela say "What is it?"

"Aaaaaa. Sheesh." Cam pulled another face and caught a glimpse of herself in her bathroom mirror.

"Cam, what's wrong?" Michelle peeked from around the corner.

"Sorry, phone call." She tried to avoid pulling another face.

"Is someone dead?"

"No! God, no. It's nothing. Forget about it."

"How can I. You're pulling weird faces every two seconds."

"Am I? Sorry! Agg…"

"You're doing it again."

"Oh god, I am, aren't I?" Cam took a deep breath and smiled. "There we go! All better."

Michelle stared. "O-kay…" and she left. "I'm going to bed."

"Yes, you should. School tomorrow."

"Yup." Michelle said. Cam sighed. What was wrong with her? She saw Booth kiss Brennan, Brennan kiss back, Brennan grasp at Booth's tie, drawing him in closer… so what? They both seemed happy and they didn't need her butting in. Aaggg though. She wasn't telling anyone what she had saw, and she would bet that Hodgins wasn't telling anyone what he had seen either. That was probably his problem. But was she really that immature? Surely she could look either of them in the face without going crazy or blurting something out. But that is exactly what she would do. She rubbed her head. What was she going to do?

Brennan frowned at Hodgins as she walked past him, and then at Cam. They were both avoiding eye contact with her. Angela was with Hodgins, laughing, and as soon as she saw Brennan she bounded over to her.

"Yesterday night was the best night!" she exclaimed dreamily as soon as she met with her friend.

"Why, did you get back together?"  
"No… we just talked. As friends. And we worked a few things out." She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that you're happy." Brennan said truthfully.

"What did you do last night?" Angela asked slyly. Like that could do any harm, she told the annoying Sweets in the back of her head. Brennan blushed slightly though.

"I read a book, went to sleep. Nothing interesting."

"Uh-huh." Angela nodded. But she was in too much of a good mood to argue. "Ok, well, I've got to get back to work!" she exclaimed happily. Brennan went onto the platform, where Booth was waiting.

"Ok, so we got a mandible." Booth looked smug. "Yeah, I know what it is. And I brought it here. It was in a box, so… psycho on the lose."

"Oh." Brennan put on her gloves and opened the box while Booth went over to Hodgins, who was hiding.

"Yeah, no dinner this time buddy." Booth said. "What's wrong?" Hodgins looked at Booth and opened his mouth, but no sounds would come out.

"Booth! I didn't know you were here." Cam's voice sounded.

"Yeah, I'm here. A mandible so…"

"Yes. Interesting. Dr. Hodgins." Cam beckoned Hodgins and they both ran away, leaving the floor to Booth and Brennan. Booth stared at them in disbelief.

"He's gotten to Cam, too." Booth said.

"How?" Brennan asked, still observing the bone. "It's still developing, I'd say late teens."

"I don't know. But they're both acting really weird. Eerie. Whatever. Hey… you don't suppose they know something?"

Brennan seemed unbothered. "Would that cause them to act strangely?"

"I'm not sure. Another weird thing is… where's Angela? Shouldn't she be bothering me, or you, or someone…"

"Well, apparently she had a nice day, so she's happy with working."

"Really? Well that's hard to believe. Is she back with Hodgins or something?" Booth looked at Hodgins and Cam, who were standing in a far corner, whispering and pulling faces. "No, they're not back together." He decided by himself; Brennan was too busy looking at the bone he had brought her.

"Hey, Bones." He whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back, standing up straight but still looking at her mandible.

He was going to say that tomorrow was their one month anniversary, and if she would mind celebrating it, but instead he asked "Do we have an appointment with Sweets today?"

"Yes, why?"

"We gonna need a better code word."

"That's right… we are…" she said, looking at the mandible but not really paying much attention to it. "How about 'murder'?"

"What? What do you want me to say? 'He's accusing us of murder'?"

"You're right. It was a silly idea. It's just that's all we talk about mostly."

Booth wondered. "We talk about other things, though. I mean, our relationship isn't based on murder."

"That's exactly what it is." Brennan pointed out. "If there weren't any murders, we wouldn't work together, and we most probably wouldn't have met. And even if we did meet, who's to say that we would have gotten to know each other. I could of bumped into you on the street, and that would be it…"

Booth wished that it wasn't like that. Cam had introduced them in a way, so he made a mental note to thank her one day. If there weren't any murders Cam wouldn't have introduced them. He made a mental note to thanks murderers, but then he just swapped it for fate. Why couldn't they have met somewhere else, or under any other circumstances? Even if they did end up solving murders together in the end, he would have preferred to get to know her in a bar or something like that. Their fondest memories were putting away criminals.

"Well now I just feel weird and strangely disappointed." He said. Brennan frowned. But then he relaxed. He didn't really care, actually. Brennan frowned again once she saw the smile on his face. For a moment, she thought that he was going to kiss her, but he just shrugged and walked away happily.

"Beep beep beep beep-"

"Damn it!"

Brennan smiled to herself as she heard Angela run up and deactivate the alarms to let Booth off of the platform.

I like reviews, so, please review! XD


	19. Chapter 19

"Where did you go?" Brennan asked Booth as they climbed into the lift. "You're not normally this late." She had been waiting for him in his office for a while. She hadn't spoken to him since he left the lab.

"Oh, just taking care of some personal stuff." Booth tried to keep his mind off of what was in his left pocket.

"Oh." Brennan frowned.

"I'll tell you, promise. Just not here." Booth looked around suspiciously.

"Hey guys." Sweets jumped up from his seat as Booth and Brennan walked into the room. He stood in the way of the door, not letting them past, as if waiting for something.

"What?" Booth asked after two seconds. Sweets sighed.

"Would you mind waiting outside for a moment, Agent Booth?"

Booth frowned. "Why?"

"Because I would like to talk privately with Dr. Brennan." Booth looked at Brennan, then at Sweets. He sighed heavily as he received a pleading look from Brennan, and then from Sweets. He shrugged at Brennan went outside, just to lean on the door and peak through every now and then.

"Why do you want to speak to me privately?" Brennan asked once Booth had left. Sweets raised his eyebrows and offered her to take a seat.

"Well, I have become aware of the conversation that you had with deputy director Hacker." Brennan frowned at him.

"Whatever Angela ever tells you isn't true. She mostly makes it all up." She repeated for the fifth time.

Sweets paused. "I know, but it wasn't Angela who told me. I work for the FBI, Dr. Brennan. I'm going to find out."

Brennan sighed and looked at him. "So, why are you telling me this without Booth?"

"Because Booth doesn't know about it." Sweets said obviously. But then he paused. "Does he?"

"No, of course not." She was quick to answer. Sweets raised his eyebrows again. "What? He doesn't."

Sweets quickly remembered something. "We're friends, right?" Brennan's brow furrowed.

"Ok, whatever. So, you have finally come to terms with your feeling towards Agent Booth?"

Brennan shifted and looked towards the door. Booth was peaking in and saw her pleading face. "Are you going to leave Booth out there all day? We should just make an appointment for me."

"Yes, we should." Sweets agreed. Booth knocked.

"Can I come in yet?" he called.

"Yes." Brennan said quickly.

"No!" Sweets shouted, but it was too late, and Booth ignored him. He sat down on the sofa and made himself comfortable.

"You weren't talking about me, were you?" he said happily.

"Why would you-"

"You kept on looking at me, Sweets."

"That's right, I did…"

They stayed in silence, Sweets obviously waiting for Brennan to say something. Booth looked at Sweets and then at Brennan.

"Oh, look, a call." Booth jumped up and got out his phone. "Gotta get this. Murder." He said the word murder as if it were self explanatory. Brennan looked at him quizzically but he shook his head. He put his phone to his ear. "Yeah… uh-huh… ok. Got it." He put it down. "Sorry, gotta go. C'mon Bones."

Brennan shrugged and stood up happily. "Some other time, maybe."

Sweets opened his mouth to answer, but they had already gone.

The next night Booth and Brennan were having dinner at the diner, celebrating the closing of a quick case. Both Hodgins and Cam had made excuses not to come, and Angela was finally able to let Booth and Brennan have privacy. But Booth still couldn't help looking out of the window suspiciously every now and then.

"I know, how can someone think they can get away with that?"

"It's ludicrous." Brennan laughed, but then she thought harder. " Though he wasn't very smart."

"No, he was not." Booth agreed, and happily got another piece of pie from the waitress.

"Booth." Brennan said, leaning in. Booth leant in too, a bit confused.

"Yeah?"

"We've been together for a month-"

Booth was surprised. "Ok." He said cautiously.

"-and I've realized that…" Booth waited. "…it is traditional to give a gift."

"Oh." Booth raised his eyebrows. He hadn't been expecting a gift. He watched Brennan as she reached into her bag to bring out a small red package.

"I wrapped it." She pointed out.

"I see…" Booth said as he opened it, looking up at her to see her face. She seemed calm enough. "Hey! A beepy card thing!" Brennan frowned at his choice of words, but then smiled too. "Great! I'm sure that I had one of these… but I lost it."

"I realized that." Brennan admitted.

"Look. Seeley Joseph Booth, FBI. Ha!" he paused. "Now I feel bad about not getting you anything…" he could feel himself shriveling away from the ring in his left pocket. He wasn't sure why he bought it when he had… he had just realized that there wasn't really anyone else he would rather spend the rest of his life with… more like he was reminded of it. He had always known, really. But now he knew how Frodo felt.

"Don't worry about it. I have everything I could want." She said truthfully, eating another fry.

"Yes, I know." Booth murmured, remembering her apartment full of stuff, trying to forget about what he had in his pocket. "Except…" he paused "a TV." He chickened out.

Brennan pulled a face. "But I don't want a TV… I'm happy reading a book, listening to music… and spending time with you." She added. Booth smiled in response and took her hand. But he didn't say anything, or do anything. He wouldn't do it at the diner, that would be too cheesy.

"You're quiet. Are you upset about not getting me anything?" Brennan said once they were outside. She put her arm through his and Booth pulled her towards him, grateful.

"No. I mean yes… but no."

"Oh." Brennan's sulked. Booth squeezed her arm again.

"Hey…" he soothed her. "Thanks for your gift. I'll try not to lose this one." He joked.

Brennan frowned at him. "Most of your lost things are in my washing machine."

"Really?" Booth was surprised. Really? "I honestly only just found out that you had one. So that's where all my clothes go…"

"Yes. The other day I realized that I didn't own any ludicrous socks." Booth looked at her, astonished. "What? It's not my fault that you leave your clothes lying all over the place. Most of the time the washing machine is the only place for me to hide them from Angela."

"I don't seem to have any of your clothes at my place…" Booth noted.

"That's because I am much neater than you are… it's true! Don't laugh at me, Booth!"

"Sorry. I'm sorry!" he laughed again.

"Now you're making me smile too." Brennan hit him playfully.

"And that's a bad thing?" Booth laughed. Brennan smiled at him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Brennan sighed. "Do you remember the circus? I was picking your clothes up then and I still am."

"That was fun… except for the knives… please never make me do that again…"

"I thought that was the best part."

"Of course you would. You like putting your life in danger."

"My life wasn't in danger… it didn't feel like it, anyway. I trust you, Booth."

"Thanks. Now I need to trust me and forget about you loosing an eye in a freak accident." Brennan shrugged. Booth mock-shrugged. Brennan laughed. Then, suddenly, she pushed Booth sharply away from her.

"I told you, the fractures in the mandible were consistent with years of-"

"Hi, guys!"

Booth understood Brennan's reaction.

"Hey Angela, Hodgins." He said politely. He also tried not to ignore Hodgins hiding slightly behind Angela and pretending he had a call, but he couldn't help but stare. Brennan hit him.

"We were just coming to meet you." Angela said.

"That's seems unlikely." Booth commented, watching at Hodgins.

"Really? That's nice. But we were just leaving."

"Oh, Ok. See you at work!" Angela said nervously.

Once they were out of earshot, Booth whispered to Brennan "do you think that was a bit… weird?"

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Well, Angela seemed more than happy to leave us… do you think she and Hodgins are on a… you know… a date?"

"I think she would have told me…"

"You haven't told her."

"But that's not my fault." Brennan defended herself. She stopped. "Are we on a date?"

Booth stopped too, but he was confused by the question. "Well, I dunno… Do you want this to be a date?" he took a step towards her.

"It's just, if this is a date, technically we've been dating for five years."

"No, those dates didn't count. Those dates didn't end like this…"

He decided to forget about what he had in his pocket for now. Not now, he thought. Not yet.

Please review!!! XDDD


	20. Chapter 20

Sweets took a deep breath before he knocked on Hacker's door. He was nervous; of course he was. He was about to lie, willingly, to the deputy director of the FBI.

"Yes?" he heard.

"Um…" he tried to think.

"Come in" Hacker sighed.

Sweets took another breath. Feeling this nervous was wimp-like. If wasn't that big a deal.

"Yes?" Hacker asked again once Sweets had made it inside. "I'm a very busy man."

"Oh, I know." Sweets said, considering leaving and coming back another time. But he couldn't bring himself to. "It's about Dr. Brennan."

Hacker grunted and put down what he was doing. "What about her?" he mumbled.

"Well, actually, I, as a psychologist, think that it's quite serious." Sweets felt stronger now; he was in lie-mode.

"Really?"

"Well, you see… last year… you are aware of what went on between her and Agent Booth, before his coma?"

Hacker frowned. "No."

"Well, she thinks that she can get Booth to inseminate her. Through a donation."

"Really?" Hacker seemed genuinely surprised. "That's wrong. Really?"

"Yes."

"That sounds very wrong."

"It is. Very." Sweets agreed. He had chosen his word very carefully.

"Has she told him about…?"

"Not yet, I don't think so." Sweets lied. He was very aware of when Brennan had told Booth her feelings. Of course she wouldn't have planned it, coming to Hacker first.

"And this has happened before?"

"Yes."

"But Booth was in a coma?" it sounded like a question.

"Brain tumor." Sweets summed up.

"Ok… so she wants his sperm?"

"Yes. That's where the conflict lies.... you don't normally know your donor, but in this case she insisted on Agent Booth, even before she was aware of her feelings for him."

Hacker frowned. "Temperance wants a baby."

"Yes."

"With Booth."

"Yes."

"Even without… you know."

"Yeah…" Sweets took another deep breath. "I hope that you agree that that's just unhealthy."

"Yes, I do, I'll give you that much. But I don't understand how that falls under my jurisdiction." He frowned.

Sweets took another breath. "I think that you should give Booth clearance." He blurted out while breathing out.

Hacker raised his eyebrows at him. "And they're not dating now, under the FBI's many noses."

"No." Sweets needed a serious breather once he got out of there. He waited. Hacker sighed.

"I was going to give him clearance anyway. But I appreciate you telling me your professional opinion, Dr. Sweets." Sweets tried not to look to pleased at finally being addressed as 'Dr.' Hacker stood up to shake Sweets hand. Sweets was relieved to see that Hacker was smiling. He gave him is hand and smiled back. "You see, some people go out of their own way to act as matchmakers for their friends."

Sweets froze. "Pardon?"

"You're the psychologist. Work it out." Hacker smiled, not breaking off the hand shake. Sweets struggled to let go, and when he did, he realized that he looked like an idiot.

"I'm a psychologist, not a mind reader! Why do people expect that much of me!"

"Hey, I'm the deputy director of the FBI, not God. I don't have control over every human being."

"Though you do the most of them."

"True." Hacker seemed smug. Sweets frowned at him.

"Including Agent Booth."

Hacker looked sad. "I'm going to have to, aren't I?" he said after a while. Sweets shrugged.

"You're acting like a small spoilt child." He said honestly. Hacker looked at him.

"Well, that was bold. We should have a drink some time, Dr. Sweets." Sweets, once again, tried not to look so flattered. He raised his eyebrows at him, pretty happy that for once, he seemed to be the adult. "OK! You win. I'll do it. Just don't pressure me. I'll probably do it really slowly."

Sweets tried not to skip back down to his office.

"Did you do it?" Cam stood up quickly from Sweets' sofa.

"Yes! I did!"

"You did!" she smiled widely.

"Yes!" Sweets paused. "Ok… I expected it from Angela… but not from you."

"Sorry. I can't help it. It's horrible. And I can tell that Hodgins hates it too."

"May I ask…?"

"No. You really do not want to hear it. Thank you. And it was more as a friend than for my own sad matchmaking game… that would be Angela's pleasure. Booth is one of my closest friends, and I would love to see him happy, openly, finally."

"That's very considerate of you, Dr. Saroyan."

Cam smiled. "Thank you. Well, I better be going. Corpses don't autopsy themselves! Though people seem to think they do, because they keep on doing ridiculous experiments…" she muttered as she left.

Brennan woke up, still tired, but unable to get back to sleep. Booth had had to work overtime, so she didn't have his slow breathing to sooth her back to sleep… yes, it was pathetic, and she knew it. Mostly, it annoyed her. She heaved a great sigh and jumped out of bed and nearly fell over from the fast movement. Once she had made it out of her bedroom and turned on all the lights, she realized that, once more, there were many items of Booth's clothes lying around the place. She realized that this was mostly her fault… so she sucked it up and started picking clothes up. Once she held all she could carry, she went to put them in the wash. One of Booth's ties still had a chocolate smudge on it. And that was just gross.

She started loading clothes into the washing machine, but remembered their conversation a few nights ago. Before she loaded Booth's pants she checked the pockets; his dice had been blocking the machine the previous week… and there they were again, in his right pocket. She sighed as she put them on top to put them somewhere safe later. She rummaged around a little more and found a gold lighter, a poker chip and something small and round. As she brought it out she stopped breathing, and she thought her heart dropped through her chest. But she knew that that was impossible. Keeping it in her hand she sat down on the floor slowly, and leant against the wall, finding harder and harder to keep on breathing.

Her heart kept on beating faster.

"No no no!" she suddenly shouted. She shouldn't have found this, this was all wrong. She felt like throwing it, pretending that she knew nothing, but she couldn't bring herself to.

A great knot had appeared in her stomach and she felt nauseous. She rushed to the bathroom, dizzy, leaning against furniture on the way.

With the ring still clenched in her hand she managed to find her way to the sink, where she saw her phone, which was convenient. She hesitated before picking it up; this was a ridiculous reaction. It didn't mean it had to be for her, for the reasons she assumed. It could be his mothers… she tried rationalizing things, so that they wouldn't look like they did, but she couldn't find a way to. That was when she knew that something was wrong.

"Angela? Yeah, I don't care what time it is, just come."

When Angela finally got there, which didn't take long, Brennan opened the door at once, as if she had been standing beside it. She had managed to calm down, but she was still… confused.

"Bren, what the hell is wrong?" Angela demanded as soon as she came through the door. "Oh my god, you look terrible. What's going on?"

Brennan looked like she wanted to speak, but she gave up and opened her hand. Angela gasped.

"I found this in one of Booth's pockets." She said.

"Oh no!" Angela had thought that he had asked, but this was bad. This just wasn't how it was supposed to be. "Oh, god, Sweetie, you didn't find it!"

Brennan frowned. "I did."

"No, you didn't. Put it back, pretend you never saw it, and please pretend you knew nothing about it when he does ask."

Brennan tried to unfreeze. "What?"

"This isn't how it's supposed to work, Sweetie. It's good you called me here. Oh no… this is all wrong." Angela started pacing around the room and Brennan thought that maybe she had gone mad. "Where were pants?" she finally asked.

"On the floor, here."

"Well put all his stuff back in his pockets and put the pants back on the floor, along with everything else I assume that you picked up."

Brennan wiped her eyes and obeyed. Angela realized that this was an unorthodox way for Brennan to finally admit that her and Booth were together.

Please review! Still not the end XD


	21. Chapter 21

Angela kept on daring sideways looks at her friend, though none of them lasted very long, since she didn't want to crash the car.

"Oh, Bren." She finally said. Brennan woke up from her day dream.

"What?" she said dozily. She still wasn't entirely there. Angela hated watching her like this, ever through sideways glances.

"Promise me that you won't think about it. You'll just do it." She said hopefully.

"I don't know, Ange…"

"Yes, you do. I'm telling you that you do. Don't hold back. That would be stupid."

"I don't see…"

Angela pulled over suddenly.

"Sweetie, you are saying yes." It was an order. Brennan opened her mouth to speak but Angela stopped her. "No, no arguing. I don't care if you're traumatized by your parents leaving, Sully leaving, or Zach going psycho, or… all of the other terrible things that have happened to you. Yes, there are a lot. Except Booth. He is the best thing that has ever happened to you." She was breaking things down and explaining them really fast. "You are saying yes to Booth, no matter what the question. Because if you don't, it will break his heart. Or crush it, whatever. And he has a wonderful heart. Don't end it all with your selfishness." Angela was angry now, and she hit the steering wheel, frustrated. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't help it. They were so perfect for each other; they completed each other, really. She calmed down.

"Listen, Sweetie." She said in a calmer tone. "It won't happen soon, and it won't happen to far away. I can guarantee you that it won't happen soon. Look how long it took him to admit his feelings. Just please, for your sake and his, say yes. And act surprised." She added. Brennan was still quiet. Angela sighed and started the car. "I'll let you run it over in your head, happily… you will look forward to the day he brings that ring out of his pocket, and when that day comes, you will love it. And you will kiss, make out and have wild, passionate sex. And you WILL live happily ever after and you WILL love it."

Brennan watched as Angela started talking to herself and muttering under her breath, speeding up every now and then. Frankly, she was a bit scared of disobeying her. Angela saw Brennan's expression change.

"Good. I'm glad we worked that one out." She said. Brennan tried not to think that she was the only one who had spoken. Then Angela hit the steering wheel again. Brennan jumped. "Ok, we are NOT going to work today. I can't do it. Not until you agree to saying yes." She turned off the road to the lab.

"Really, Angela? This is absurd at best."

"Ah hah! She speaks! Why is it work that gets you to speak? And we're not going. Not until you agree to saying yes."

Brennan huffed, frowned and crossed her arms, while Angela tried to hide a smug smile.

Booth was exhausted. He had only just finished his overnight assignment but he was still at work. He believed that it was one of Hacker's many ways to torture him. First, he had broken the coffee machine just before announcing that Booth had to work overnight. And then he had paired Booth with a new guy; no offence, but he was just one of those guys that wants to fit in and will agree with every word you say, admire you, not tell you anything about himself, as he was boring… And Booth didn't have his gun.

The new guy left, finally, and Booth managed to position himself in his office, facing towards his desk, in the corner, holding a case file… but with his eyes closed.

Sweets came to Booth's office but fell for his charade.

"Booth?"

Even though by the time he had spoken, very loudly, he realized that Booth had been snoring.

"I don't want the beagle!" Booth shouted as he jerked awake.

"Do you want me to come back later…?" Sweets asked.

Booth wiped his eyes and looked at him. "Sincerely, yes."

Sweets frowned and turned to leave, though he stopped. "Was it a dog, or…?"

"Just leave, Sweets." Booth said, reaching for another case file to shade his head; the lights were so bright. "Darn dog…" he muttered as he started to fall asleep again.

"Agent Booth?"

"Damn it, Sweets, can't you see that I'm snoozing here – oh… deputy director Hacker." Hacker frowned at him. "I'm just – tired – you know…. Over time." Booth could feel his temperature rising; however even though he hadn't known that he was doing it, he had enjoyed shouting at Hacker.

"Yeah… um, while you seem very busy doing… whatever you're doing, I need to go over a few matters with you." Booth was to tired to notice that Hacker had gritted his teeth.

"Where are we going?" Brennan finally dared to ask.

"I don't know yet… how about the mall."

"How about the lab?"

"No." Angela said firmly. Brennan's cell rang.

"It's Cam." She informed Angela matter-of-factly, but Angela ignored her and bashed on the horn.

"Come on! Keep it moving!" she shouted.

"You know they can't really hear you… Yes, Cam. I'm sorry, I can't come into work today. Angela has kidnapped me." Brennan looked at Angela.

"Oh, I'm in trouble." She mocked.

Brennan heard a reply after a short pause. "Really? Oh… well, have fun!"

"Wait! What?" Brennan shouted into her cell but Cam had hung up. "I – uh – but –" Brennan tried to find words. "This is ridiculous, let me go home." Brennan reached to open the door; yes, it was the middle of a busy road, but there was a traffic jam, so, no harm done, really.

Angela tutted and locked the car's doors.

"You have got to be kidding me, Angela."

"Hey, I kid not. We're going to the mall."

"No, we're not."

"Hey, are you driving? We are."

"But I don't want to go to the mall. It hot, and there are loads of people…"

"So where would you want to go?"

"The lab."

"I didn't here that. Come on, Bren. You're rich. I am, too… thank you again, by the way."

"You can thank me be dropping me off at the lab. Then you can go and shop by yourself."

"Not in your dreams. And where's the fun in shopping by myself. You will help, have fun, spend money, talk about boys, doesn't have to be Booth, we will flirt and we will walk away. And you will enjoy it."

Brennan considered. "I was thinking about buying this book on…"

"And no books!"

Brennan made a face. "Ok, one book per three items of clothing." She saw that Brennan was getting used to the idea. "Ok, so I turn here…"

"Two books per three items of clothing."

"One book per two."

"Is there a difference?"

"I don't care."

"Ok." Brennan crossed her arms again.

Angela made it into the parking lot and looked around for a spot. Brennan sulked halfway around the shops, but when they reached the book shop her interest peaked.

"Hey, look! It's me!" she said, modest as ever.

"Yeah…" Angela said unenthusiastically.

They looked at the great cardboard cut out of Brennan with the words 'bestselling author' somewhere on the bottom. Brennan smirked as they left; people were starting to make the connection and asking for autographs.

"What?" Angela smiled.

"Oh, nothing… it's just that Booth would call it 'big Bones' or something like that." Angela watched her, smiling. And then Brennan's smile faltered. Angela heaved a big sigh.

"Why are you doubting, Sweetie. You shouldn't have doubts."

"I know… that's what's making me doubt."

"I don't know how that works, but…"

"It's just… all that you said – my parents leaving, my assistant, going… psycho. Sully, leaving." She sighed. "Everyone I… make a connection with, leaves. I just don't want that to happen with Booth."

"Aw… that's kind of sweet. And honey, Booth won't leave. He will stay be your side. I can promise you that."

"You can?"

"I can. And, have you noticed that you haven't used the marriage-is-an-antiquated¬-ritual-defense once? He changed you. For the better." Brennan agreed.

Angela gasped. "Ooh, look, nice shoes!" she rushed into the shop. "You're buying." She called after her. Brennan looked in the window.

"They are nice shoes." She muttered as she followed Angela in.

**Please review, as always!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Yes? Ok… I'm coming to the lab now."

Angela watched Brennan impatiently, who was on the phone. "Oh, are we?"

"Yes." Brennan put her cell back in her pocket. "It's Booth. We've got a body."

Angela sighed. Defeated by a murder victim. She grabbed their, well, her, bags of clothes and dragged her feet out of the mall. Though she had to drag them fast because Brennan was almost running.

"God, you really do care about your work." Angela joked.

"He says that he wants to tell me something."

Angela pondered. "You don't think…"

"No, not at a crime scene." Brennan said quickly. "That would be ridiculous. And I would say no."

"You would?"  
"Well, it's at a crime scene. It's not very romantic."

"Since when did you care about romance?"

"Since forever. I'm only human."

"Surprise, surprise." Angela muttered under her breath. Brennan frowned, but pretended not to hear her.

"I said yes at the lab…" Angela reminded her.

"Yeah, and look how that turned out."

Angela sneered at her friend behind her back; yes, she was horny today.

She wondered if she would say no, and then she stopped herself, right there. She was not going to spend every second wondering if Booth would ask her or not. It was as Angela had pointed out; look how long he had taken to tell her his feelings.

As soon as Brennan stepped through the lab doors Booth kissed her. She responded unwillingly, but she couldn't help herself. She dropped Angela's shopping bags that she had been carrying and Angela watched with her mouth wide open. Then she made a small dance that no one saw. This was what she had been waiting to see for nearly six years.

As they broke apart, Brennan said between her teeth "What was that about?"

"Hacker gave me clearance!" Booth said joyfully.

"Really?" Brennan didn't normally display her emotions, but she couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face. Then was when she realized that the whole lab was looking at them. Clark was trying hard not to.

"Ok, lovebirds, just because Hacker gave you clearance I am not tolerating Angela and Hodgins over again." Cam shouted from the platform. She didn't notice both Angela and Hodgins going crimson.

"None of my business-" he muttered as he tried hard to look away. Hodgins raised his eyebrows at him.

"Are you sure this is the best way to tell people?" Brennan asked, her mouth still not moving.

"Sorry." Booth blushed. "I mostly just wanted to see your face; you were like 'where's my dead body?' and I was like-"

"What's wrong with you?" Brennan laughed. Booth sighed.

"I'm tired. If I stop moving, I'll fall asleep."

"Maybe you should go home and sleep-"  
"Maybe you should come with me… I'm not leaving you to deal with this lot, sorry, by the way, and we have got a dead body so…"

"Ok." Brennan smiled. She ran onto the platform and grabbed her stuff and her suit.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan." Clark said.

Hodgins frowned at him. "Congratulations on the happy couple." He congratulated her. Brennan was about to say that that was inappropriate at work but she bit her tongue and returned to Booth, who was going a bit red with Angela staring at him happily.

"Could you tell her not to stare at me –" Booth said as they turned to leave.

"Ange, don't stare at Booth." Booth frowned. He could imagine Angela's gloating face, and what he had just done… he needed a coffee.

"I need a coffee."

"You need sleep."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you need sleep."

The elevator's doors closed. Brennan pressed the button to the parking lot.

"I can't sleep, I've got work. I think it's my punishment."

"For what?"

"For dating or wanting to date you."

"So, we are dating now? Officially, I mean." Brennan said slowly.

Booth frowned and panicked. "Why? Is the spark gone?"

"What? No, I mean yes! I mean no! No! Sorry. No, the spark isn't gone." Damn it. The ring was getting into her head. Booth looked confused and slightly hurt. "No, it isn't gone." Brennan said calmly, reaching up to kiss him. The elevators doors opened. A confused intern carrying a tray of something looked at them.

"Screw it." Booth said, kissing Brennan. Not the best choice of words, though, he realized.

The intern joined them in the lift but kept to himself. Then he couldn't take it anymore and left on the next floor.

"Why do we keep on going up? My car is down." Booth said between kisses.

"Does it really matter?" Brennan replied in the same way.

Cam was waiting for the lift and what she found didn't please her.

"Come on, people! Murders to solve! Get your buts to the crime scene, now! Oops, let me in. I'm coming too…"

Booth blushed and Brennan looked smug. Cam looked annoyed.

"Don't even dare." Cam sensed Brennan moving an inch next to Booth. If she had wanted to work at a High School, she would have.

She calmed down once Brennan settled for holding the hand that Booth offered.

He put the other hand in his pocket. His medal was all that was there… not the lighter, the poker chip or the… he panicked.

"Actually, I'm going home. To sleep. You two will get along without me, right?" he said quickly once they were out of the elevator.

"How will we get there?" Cam frowned, but Booth had jumped into his car and drove off.

"It's gotta be here… no! Dammit!" Booth argued with himself as he threw his clothes around his place. "How could I loose-" Lost things. Brennan's apartment. He reached for his keys but they weren't there.

"Dammit!" he cursed. He gave his place a good look. It was a mess. He growled and started throwing things back into place. Ah-hah! His keys.

He rushed over to Brennan's apartment and was thankful of the fact that he had a key.

"Not here – not here –" he was looking around the place, found a pair of his pants and looked in the pocket. The ring was there. But he hadn't looked in his pants first. He had looked in the bathroom, around the sink. He was crazy happy, and not for the ring.

**Review! XD**


	23. Chapter 23

Sweets didn't come on to the platform and he stayed along the bottom. "Do you know where Booth is? I've called him loads of times, and he doesn't answer."

"I think he's at home, asleep." Brennan said, knowing that he wasn't there. She too wondered. Would he have gone to her place to sleep? That would be weird. "I wish I knew… He made me and Cam go to the crime scene in Hodgins' ridiculous car."

"Hmm…" Sweets said.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said, picking up a bone. "Cam, I don't think this was murder."

"Well it better be. That car ride killed my back."

"Would you like me to fix it for you?"  
"No thank you." Cam said loudly. "Oh, look, it's all better." She smiled. Brennan frowned at her as she left.

"So, Dr. Brennan…" Sweets started "… you and Booth are a couple now?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Well that's just great." He seemed happy enough.

"I'm glad you think so… see, these fractures here are the result of a head injury, but it's not enough for foul play." Cam wasn't there so she turned to Clark. "Clark, could you take this please…" Brennan handed an extremely focused Clark the skull. He was trying to be extremely focused, anyways. But he couldn't stop frowning at Brennan behind her back. She took her gloves off.

"Of course I will, Dr. Brennan." Stay professional, he thought to himself.

"I'm going home. I… left something there." She said. Cam suspected the worst.

"You are not going just to have sex-"

Clark flinched. "Why?" he asked the ceiling. Brennan frowned at him.

"Are you talking to the roof? I don't think you would get many answers, unless it's a rhetorical question or you were addressing-" Clark tried to make sure that he wasn't listening, but it didn't work.

Cam coughed loudly instead.  
"No, of course not. I just forgot something there." Brennan frowned at her. Cam raised her eyebrows in a more 'and how do you expect me to believe that?' way. But before she could argue Brennan had already left.

"Why do they both do that?" she said, half to herself.

"I know, it's extremely irritating." Cam jumped at Sweets voice and looked down.

"Don't tell me you've lost your card…"

Sweets shrugged, blushed and pretended to do something… which turned out to be nothing.

On the walk back to her own place, she stopped by all the usual places. The diner, though she wasn't sure why he would sleep there. She realized that maybe she just didn't want another stupid question to come up. But then she realized that that was psychology and she pushed that away. But when she came up to her own door she felt a feeling of dread; which wasn't normal. He was just sleeping. At her place. So what?

As she went in one of her suspicions was proved correct. He was snoring on her sofa; with a pregnancy test in his hand.

She had forgotten about it completely! What with the ring… should she tell him that? No. She hated to admit it to herself. Was that the kind of mother she was going to be?

She was going to be a mother…

She stared at him, wondering what to do. She turned to leave, perhaps ask Angela, when he woke up.

"Bones!" he said loudly. She closed her eyes and pulled a face, then span around.

"Booth!" she said as loudly.

"You're pregnant!" he said, jumping up from the sofa, a great smile spread across his face.

"You're not mad?"

"What? Why would I be mad?" Booth said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't tell you…" Brennan frowned.

"I know, you're waiting for it to be definite…"

"Yes. That's exactly what I was doing." Thank God (though he doesn't exist) for that. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Wow, a baby. This is great!"

"But it might not be definite…"

"I don't care." Booth said quickly, kissing her. "Let's go… now. To the hospital. Let's know."

"Wha- now?"  
"Yes! You might be pregnant!"

"And you might fall asleep any second."

"Not anymore. Come on!"

"I'm driving."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Ok, Cam, don't freak out, but I went to Brennan's house-"

Cam stared at her own cell. "Why!"

"And she left the door open."

"Angela, get your own life and come back to work."  
"When I called Brennan, they were going to the hospital but nothing was wrong."

"Angela… stop."

"My assumption: Brennan is pregnant."

Cam sighed. "Come back to work, Angela."

"But I-"

"Work."

"I just-"

"Now."

"Can you pass me to Sweets?"

"NO." Cam said sternly. "How did you get out of here anyways?" Cam asked. She heard the silence on Angela's end.

"Coming."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Brennan asked Booth.

"What else? Bones, you might be pregnant."

"Oh, yeah." Booth frowned at her. She realized that she was acting stupid, but something had came into her head; he had proposed to Rebecca when she got pregnant…

"Bones, can I ask you something?"

She nearly crashed the car.

"Whoa! What was that?"  
Brennan cringed. "Nothing… go on."

"Doesn't matter… I'll tell you later." Booth said, griping onto the sides of the car for his own safety. What was up with her? Was that her reaction to being pregnant? Was it a good one?

Brennan parked the car and Booth shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you ready? To have a child, I mean."

"Yes, of course I am." Was all she responded.

"Ok." Booth wasn't very convinced by the answer. "Let's do this."

* * *

Sweets was on the floor. Not good. He had just came by the hospital to pick up something for his chest, he was still a bit hazy; Daisy had made him go. And now he was on the floor, shuffling down the street. Passersby would look down at him and he would say "I can't find my pen." As an excuse. He was trying to make his way to Angela's car, which, to his annoyance, had stopped. He was trying to get her to leave… and leave enough space for him to get past, unnoticed. He didn't want to spy on Booth or Brennan; either one of them would beat him up. He wasn't sure about that, but it was enough to keep him going.

"Hey, Sweets!" Angela said, rolling down the car window.

"Dammit… I got chewing gum on my sleeve… This is your fault!"

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, I don't really care, so…" she looked at Sweets pitifully; he was kneeling on the ground trying to get the gum off of his shirt and was pulling a weird face. "Ok, give me your jacket. I'll get the gum off."

"Can you take me home? I got here on the underground…"

"Strong you."

"Yeah…"

"Can you?"

He watched Angela have an internal struggle; she wanted to stay, yet Sweets trauma made her want to hug him. He realized that, so he put on a pout face.

"Ok, I'll take you home, I'll just attack Brennan when she gets back to the lab... no, I won't." Sweets nodded in approval and stole into Angela's car.

**Reviews, anyone?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Make way for the final chapter... the fluffiest, most ridiculous thing I have ever wrote, but hey, it's fanfic! Had fun writing it too... Enjoy!**

There, in Booth's arms, was when she realized. She burrowed her head deeper into Booth's chest. She liked it there; it was safe. She was pregnant. And she was having a child, and it would be theirs. They would be a family, they would be happy. There would be pain and there would be joy, was how Angela put it once Brennan had told her.

_"You're pregnant? I... had no idea!"_

_"What a strange thing to say..."_

_"Sweetie... this is great! Oh my god! A baby! It's going to be gorgeous and I'm just going to cry my heart out!"_

_"For joy, right?"_

_"Of course for joy! What, do you think I'll become depressed? Oh my god, this is wonderful!" Angela was jumping up and down and she kept on listening to Brennan's stomach._

_"You can't hear anything, Ange."_

_"I know, but when I do... It's going to be so awesome! He... or she will have super powers... super smart squint brain but with kick-ass FBI hotness."_

_"Ange, you're talking about a fetus as if it were an adult."_

_"I know. When it is an adult... so, are you going to ask boy or girl or do you want a surprise? You see, if it's a boy, I'll buy blue baby stuff. Girl, pink or purple. Surprise, yellow. You can't go wrong with yellow. And there are so many nice yellows..."_

_"I'll bear that in mind." _

She hadn't been able to stop herself from laughing.

Hodgins reaction had been confusing.

_"Really? That's great! Wow! A baby, huh? ... do I have to lie about this too?"_

Cam's reaction had been more normal.

_"Congratulations, to the both of you."_

They had both been there to tell Cam. Brennan had dealt with Angela and Hodgins on her own. Sweets had been the strangest.

_"This is a joke, right?"_

_"Sweets, we just told you that we're pregnant and you assume it's a joke?"_

_"Well, yeah. It isn't? Wow. Now I'm confused."_

_"That makes two of us."_

_"Three."_

_"Um... congratulations!"_

She still didn't understand the joke, but she was very sure that it must have something to do with Angela. Who else?

It was a month later. She and Booth were together. She enjoyed having moments with him, and she liked having him there, not speaking. She had never been one for non-verbal communication but it was so much easier with him there. She didn't want to feel like this baby was hers, and she was alone in this. It was theirs.

Booth had been spending the last few months in a perfect bubble. There had even seemed to be less murders, though that probably wasn't true. But he didn't really care. He had spent all of his career caring about the victim; he still did, but less. The same had happened with Parker. Parker... he was as happy as Booth was about the possibility of a new sibling. Booth had made it very clear that there would be no preferences. The idea of it made him sick; no, he wasn't going to do that to Parker, or to the new kid. New kid... their kid. His and Bones. Wow. When did life become so perfect? Except, once again, he wasn't able to do much except stand by and watch the lump that would become their child grow slightly bigger. Gagh. Every chance he got he would hold Brennan in his arms, as his own way of saying that he wouldn't let her go. He might as well do something productive, and he wanted to be there every minute of the way.

Brennan didn't want him to go, and she didn't want to drive him away. She realized that she wanted a family, a real one. Why hadn't she seen it before? All she had wanted before was his sperm. Angela's words sounded through her head. _Did you ever think, what if Booth is the perfect father for your child? ... What if you're throwing away the chance to have a family? A real family, because you're scared? _Maybe she had been scared. But now she didn't see how anyone could be scared of something so wonderful. Yeah, it sounded cheesy, but Booth was the one that had explained to her what cheesy as an expression meant. Conclusion... she forgot.

"Booth?" she finally managed to say. Partly because her feet were getting sore from standing up for so long, even though she was leaning on Booth.

"Hm?" Even his _hm?_'s were refreshing to hear.

"I know." she said simply, as if he could understand the meaning.

Booth laughed lightly. "You know what?"

"Um... how do I say this..." she burrowed her way out of her chest.

"Whoa. Temperance Brennan, lost for words. Someone, take a picture."

Brennan laughed nervously.

"Wait... what is it?" He suddenly realized that this might be serious.

"Ok. I've always said that love, along with many other emotions, is, well, they are, ephemeral, but..."

"Hey hey hey! _You _love me!" he teased.

"What? No, that's not..."

"Yes it is! I could feel it! Ah-hah! Finally admitted! I swear, where is my camera?" he joked. Brennan couldn't help but smile at his reaction. It felt wonderful to get that off her chest, to let Booth know how she felt, and to have it mean that much to him. "Wow, what a night. Where's the champagne...?"

"I can't drink, Booth."

"Yeah, I know. Wow. You admitted it."

"You admitted ages ago, I don't see why this is such a big deal-"

"Are you kidding me? Dr. Temperance Brennan... love? All the people I want to be are here... you, me, duh, our child... We're having a baby!" he cheered.

"Are you drunk?" Brennan frowned.

"No, Bones, I'm happy. I'm not drunk. Whoa, you know how to down a guy."

"Oh... sorry."

"Yeah... Ok, downer's gone." he was smiling once again.

Brennan laughed. But she hadn't finished yet.

"I also wanted to tell you... that I would like to marry you." she waited to see Booth's expression, needlessly nervous for the outcome.

His mouth hung open. Obviously he hadn't been expecting that. "Wh- um..."

"What? Don't you want to marry me?" she said loudly.

"Yeah, sure." He lent in to whisper in her ear. "Bones. Do you see where we are?"

Brennan realized that she had forgotten. She looked up slowly... dammit. Founding Fathers, with the squint squad, plus Daisy and Sweets all staring at them. Along with half the people in the bar. They all seemed to be waiting for something. The bar tender had stopped working. Brennan wasn't sure what for though. Booth sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You sure?" he asked. "Because now I'm going to have to do it properly and it's all your fault."

"I'm - sure..." as she'd ever be. She just realized that that was what she wanted. She had thought about it, just really quickly. "...properly how?"

"I am going to kill you after this." he whispered. He got down on one knee. Brennan heard Angela and Daisy gasp (Daisy perhaps a bit louder) but she tried to ignore it. She wasn't one for getting embarrassed, but this was that kind of situation. She wondered how Booth was feeling, he was the one knelt on the floor... she looked down at him as a last resort; his face said it all. Maybe he would kill her after this.

"Temperance, Temp, Bren, Brennan, Bones. Will you marry me?"

Brennan knew her answer, but she stopped to observe a few things. Why had she looked at Angela? Maybe because they both recognized the ring Booth had pulled from his pocket. Maybe because she needed her support, though she knew that she would get it. And sure enough, Angela was nodding, hard. Daisy was covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. Cam was smiling and shaking her head. Hodgins and Sweets both had their mouths open, along with many other people that Brennan didn't know.

Booth coughed to regain her attention. "Don't leave me hanging..." he hissed.

* * *

**Sigh. I'm such a tease :D**


	25. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"Phew." Booth said as they got out of the Founding Fathers. " Ok, Bones. Little tip. Do NOT hesitate in situations like that. Ever."

"What? I wasn't hesitating, I was just observing my surroundings."

"Why?"

"Well, isn't it supposed to be an important moment in someone's life? I just wanted to remember it right, and get to study it first handed. It was rather flattering."

"Ok… that's kind of… sweet." Booth frowned to himself.

"I'm glad you think so." She smiled at him.

He was still frowning. "Just… don't do that at the altar. Please." He panicked as he saw Brennan resisting to the arrangement. "Don't. Just hire someone to take photos."

"Ok." Brennan finally agreed.

"Anyway, you're a genius; your memory will be just fine on its own."

"Yes, it probably will-"

Booth interrupted her. "Wait. Why did you assume that I wanted to marry you?"

Oh. Oops. Of course, she had to screw this up.

"Well… you always talk about how fulfilling devoting yourself to another person is. How wonderful marriage is-"

"And you've always said that that was a load of crap."

Could she think of a better lie before Booth realized something was up?

"What's up, Bones?"

No.

"But it's what you believed in. You wanting to marry me was a logical leap."

"No it wasn't. And you don't leap, or jump to conclusions."

"Ok… it was a logical assumption."

"Hmm…"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, not really."

Ok. Speech time. "I feel like… I just don't want you to leave." She saw him trying to argue. He would probably say 'I'm never going to leave you, married or not', just like Angela had said. But she continued before he had the chance to. "Marriage is a bond that unites two people for life, just like having a child is. But look at you and Rebecca." He opened his mouth to argue once more, but she wouldn't let him. "Having a child of your own didn't stop you from falling apart. But, if I were to marry you, which I will, you can't leave. And, if you want to, it will be hard enough for me to put up a fight."

"Bones, marriage isn't a prison."

"I know that. But still."

Booth sighed. "I liked your little speech there, and I'm happy that you're not doing it because this is what I want-"

"I would never do that." She hadn't admitted her own feelings when she had stabbed him through the heart; metaphorically, of course. Not until it had been what she wanted; not until she couldn't stand being away from him anymore. She still felt pathetic about that, but she had him there to keep her up.

"I know that now; but… Bones, I know you found the ring."

"Oh." She stared at her feet. He put her arm around her.

"I thought that I had lost it; I found it in my pocket, but in the wrong one."

"You knew what pocket you put it in?"

"Yeah, sure. The same one as the medal."

"Um… no. The same one as the poker chip, and the dice."

"The one I found it in? Oh… Ok. Well, I was right, wasn't I? Anyways, you not looking surprised at the ring and Angela not grabbing your hand to see was evidence enough."

Brennan looked down at the ring on her finger. Her ring on her finger. Wow. She really need to stop making these snap decisions, life was passing by too fast; maybe she should actually plan the wedding and not meet a judge in a corridor and ask him a quick favor… The wedding. Whoa.

"Does this make you sad? Knowing that I knew."

Booth thought. "Did you have doubts?"

"I'm... not sure. I don't have doubts now."

"Really? That is... Good."

Brennan smiled at his smile.

"Anyways. I also just want an excuse to wear a big white dress."

Booth laughed. She didn't feel nervous for one second; she didn't think that she had made a wrong decision, or that she was acting stupidly. Maybe she was, but she didn't care.

"Sarcasm." Booth observed. "It's strange on you."

"Who said I was being sarcastic?"

"Touché."

* * *

"Booth and Brennan are getting married!" Angela announced as soon as they were gone left. "Can you believe that? It's ridiculous. And thanks to me, of course."

"Of course it is." Hodgins laughed into his glass.

"And to me!" Sweets piped up.

"Really?" Daisy asked. "That's my Lancelot." She purred at him and he laughed awkwardly as Cam raised her eyebrows at him. "But maybe you should focus harder on our wedding than theirs." She said sternly.

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah. You're the one that wanted to get married in the first place. I can't make it happen on my own."

"You never had to."

"Oh really?" Daisy growled. "Then why don't you come to any of the dance classes I prepared for us?"

Angela and Hodgins exchanged glances.

"We'll be back. Just need some fresh air." Angela announced for the both of them. It was getting ugly."

Cam's eyes widened and she threw them an urgent look. "Do you have to? It's great in here." Both Hodgins and Angela understood the true message: Don't leave me here.

"Sorry, it's the smoke. Really…" he coughed loudly. "Smokey."

"You'll be fine." Cam said, a touch of urgency in her voice.

"I'm sorry. Really need some air." He tried to keep back a smile as he stood up. Angela stood up too.

"I'll accompany him. Coughing… he might need to go to the hospital or something."

"Well, in that case I might need a check up too…" Cam got up. Sweets was suddenly aware of the outside conversation.

"I thought you had a check up this morning?"

Both Angela and Hodgins laughed.

Cam pulled a face and then smiled falsely. "That's right. I did. Oh, look at the time! I should get back home to Michelle…"

"But she was staying at a friend's house." Hodgins said. Angela kicked him but stifled back a giggle. Cam stared daggers at him and sat back down, much to Daisy's delight.

"You're dead." She mouthed. Hodgins shrugged merrily and both he and Angela escaped outside.

"Is it really that difficult? It's not my fault you're terrible at waltzing, but I want a waltz!" Daisy's voice was the last thing that they heard as they closed the door behind them.

"Ok. Now we can discuss things in a more modified, calm tone." Hodgins said. Angela laughed. "I can't believe they're getting married!" he laughed. "It's ridiculous!" Angela laughed but her face fell. "What?"

She sighed. "It kind of feels like… like they're taking away our happy ending."

Hodgins looked at the pavement.

"Is that mean? I should be happy for her, she's my best friend, and I'm hers… but I can't. That should be us."

He decided to pull himself together and put his arm around her. That used to be so easy; to put his arm around her like that. Now it was just hard, and painful. When did everything get so hard?

He gulped before speaking. "I feel like that with every couple I see." Angela looked at him. "People on the street, people I don't know. Even Sweets and Daisy."

She laughed. He missed that laugh. He missed being friends without it being awkward.

"I'm so sorry that it didn't work out." She said, and she left.

"Goodbye." He whispered to himself. And then he wondered when his next appointment with Sweets was.

THE END

... finally

* * *

** If you want another fic, like a sequel, with a B&B wedding, baby and all that fluff, let me know xD I'll work on it as hard as this one and try to keep up my rhythm :)**


	26. Sequel!

May of taken me a while, I've gotten into a terrible habit of writing loads of fics at the same time.

OK... sequel is: **Happily ever after.**

Cliché, I know.

Summary? Yeah, I'll post it here, just so there isn't only three lines.

_Angela and Hodgins were married. Cam had a boyfriend. The gravedigger was gone… for good. And Bones was going to be his wife. And he was going to have another child. Life couldn't be better.  
__Except for the nightmares._

Read it here:

.net/s/5987268/1/


End file.
